No woman, no cry
by Kyrillia
Summary: A Twinfic. The Twins women handcuffs Neo & friends chaos pure, including a bit of romance...Interested? Than find out! FINISHED!
1. Old friends, old foes

Disclaimer: I don´t own the Matrix, I don´t own the Twins.

                 But Felice is mine!

Author´s note: My first Twinfic.

                      Please notice, that English is not my motherlanguage, so please be kind,

                      I know that there are a lot of grammar- and spellingmistakes in it.

**No woman, no cry**

a Twin fic

„Are you sure, we're right?"

Two checked the address a last time.

"Must be. Arden´s palace, like the master said." He looked at the grandhotel´s front.

"But why are there so many people?" asked One confused.

"Oh shit, look at that!" gestured Two.

A huge red flag could be seen at the main entrance. "Orphan´s benefit tonight" was written on it.

"Oh no.." groaned One.

**

A few minutes earlier.

"Neo, are you sure you got the right address?" asked Trinity.

"Well, that´s what Morpheus told me. With all those people visiting the benefit, no one will notice us."

"He's right. And now hurry up, Morpheus´s waiting upstairs!" said a rather pissed off Niobe and shoved herself through the crowd.

Neo and Trinity just shared a rather bemused look and followed the dark woman.

As they waited for the elevator, a sudden shriek could be heard.

"Trin, is that you?? Over here!"

Trinity snapped out of her sweet daydreams, which involved Neo, a hot bubble bath and a lady shaver. A tall, black-haired woman in a red evening gown waved at her enthusiastically as she pushed herself to their little group.

"Someone you know, love?" asked Neo.

Trinity eyed the approaching woman and tried to remember. She knew that face!

"Felice, is that you? I can't believe it!" she shrieked with a girlish voice.

The two women embraced and kissed each other on the cheeks. Behind their back, Niobe grimaced.

"Oh Trin, how long has it been? I haven't seen you, since you went abroad to care for that old, disabled grandpa of yours!" Felice beamed.

Niobe and Neo raised their eyebrows.

"Yes, well it's been a long time, really!" stammered Trinity.

"Yes, and Hungary really is this far! How have you been?"

"Oh fine, thanks.."

"Hungary? Old, disabled grandpa?" hissed Niobe in Neo´s ear.

Neo desperately tried to stifle a laugh.

"May I introduce you? This is Niobe, a friend of mine and this is Neo, my boyfriend!" Trinity said, changing the subject.

"Nice to meet you!"

Niobe just bowed her head.

"This is Felice, a dear old friend of mine!" Trinity introduced.

"That was not to be overheard!" Niobe said acidly.

Felice just smiled.

"What about dinner? I've got a table reserved for the benefit and the buffet is excellent!"

"We'd like to, but we have business to do.." Trinity said.

"That´s okay love; I don't think that Morpheus would mind. Just go and have some fun, will you?" Neo said lovingly.

Niobe snorted.

"If you insist. I'll see you later, then." Trinity said and vanished with her friend in the crowd.

**

"What is she doing there? That was not supposed to happen!" One complained.

The Twins watched, as Trinity and that other woman left the others and entered the dining hall, arm in arm.

"What do we do now?" Two wanted to know.

"Well, the master wants both of them, Trinity and Neo. Therefore, I will snatch Neo out of the elevator and you will pick up this Trinity girl!" said One.

Two sighed.

"We don't like this order.."

"No, we don't!"

"But is has to be done.."

"Why does the master want that girl actually, _she_ isn't the One, Neo is."

 "How would I know? Maybe he got bored of all that blondes!" One snickered.

"Well, this could get interesting then!" Two agreed.

"Let's go!"

**

In the dining hall.

"Try one of these, they're delicious!"

"And what about you, what have you done all that years?" Trinity asked.

Felice helped herself to another mouthful of sea fruit salad and chewed.

"Nothing exciting, really. I visited my family in Europe for a few years, but than I decided to return. My family can be nerve-racking at best, but that time they were truly unbearable. Just imagine, they wanted me to get married! As fast as possible! Horrible, really!" she laughed.

Trinity leaned her back against a man high mirror on the wall and smiled.

"Take that for a minute, will you?" said Felice and gave her champagne flute to Trinity. Then she looked into the mirror and fixed her lipstick.

Trinity tried the champagne. It tasted sweet. They already had emptied two bottles, to celebrate their reunion. At school, the two of them had been inseparable, always together, best friends. It was a blessing that Felice really hadn't changed at all. The same snob as ever. But a lovable one.

Felice giggled.

"What's so funny?" Trinity wanted to know.

"Don't turn around, Trin. There's a man watching you!" 

Trinity giggled.

"Where?"

"You can't see him from here."

She giggled again and made a kissy face.

"And that's so exciting because…?" Trin asked, slightly tipsy.

"Well, never seen someone like that. White coat, white suit, white dreads, dark sunglasses. But not unattractive, no, certainly not unattractive!"

Wait a minute, white coat, white suit, white dreads, dark sunglasses?

Trinity froze and sobered up immediately.

"Are you sure that he is alone, or is there a second one?" she asked wearily.

"Nope, just that lonely one. Hey, if you aren't interested, I am!" 

Felice batted her eyelashes at the mirror image.

"Just one?" 

Cold shivers run down Trinity's spine. No question, where the other albino was…

"Gods, Neo be strong!" she silently prayed.

"Oh, now he's gone!" she heard Felice complaining.

**

Two stood in a silent corner and watched the women happily fool around.

He didn't understand why the Merovingian was interested in Trinity. For his taste, she was far too thin and bony. 

And so boring seriously.

He liked his women voluptuous and lively.

He eyed this friend of hers. 

Nice…

The deep red gown accentuated her curvy figure advantageous. It was a neck holder and slitted up to her knees on both sides. The woman itself was slightly taller than her friend. He took a look at her feet. 

Aah, pointy red plateau boots.

Her skin was nearly as white as his own, but the long hair was raven black and the eyes a stunning purple.

Too bad, he had other business this evening….

Determined, he moved through the crowd.

**

Trinity grabbed Felices hand and pulled her through the hall, eyes scanning her surroundings.

But the albino was nowhere to be seen.

Just a few steps till the side exit, where she had parked her car. 

If they reached it, they would be safe.

Her hand reached for the door and opened it.

Grey fog materialized before their eyes.

Two smiled at the ladies and bowed.

"So, Miss Trinity, we meet again!"

He grabbed her shoulder.

What might have become a proper fight was suddenly interrupted as the lights gone out.

Power failure.

And then hell broke loose.

People screamed.

Suddenly, the main door of the dining hall sprung open and a dozen men in black suits and sunglasses rushed in.

"Oh shit, agents!" commented Trinity and Two simultaneous.

"Please stay calm and remain at your seats, ladies and gentlemen, this is just a routine control! Terrorists have been spotted at this hotel, please stay calm and follow our orders!" said the leader of them.

"To ensure, that nobody leaves the room unallowed, we're going to use our new security measure!"

"Hurry, just get out of here!" whispered Trinity and shoved Felice and Two to the door.

At that moment, three of the agents took aim at the ceiling and fired. 

The guests threw themselves to the ground, soft whimpering and hysterical crying could be heard.

Under the ceiling, the projectiles exploded and lots of golden-greenish gleaming strings sailed to the floor.

"Watch out!" Trinity cried out and jumped out of reach, as one of the gleaming strings got down on her. Two, who still had a hand on her shoulder trembled and fell into Felice, who also lost her balance. Together they fell onto the floor.

And the gleaming string thing landed on top of them.

"Oh my god, Felice, are you alright?? Answer me!" Trinity shook her friend, who lay in a heap with Two on the floor.

"I´m fine, I´m fine! Don't you worry." Felice said, still a bit dizzy from the fall.

"That's nice to hear, now could you _please_ get up from my lap?" said Two sourly, who looked a bit tousled and a bit flushed.

"Here, let me help you!" Trinity said and offered Felice her hand to pull her back on her feet.

"Oh gods, Trin look at that!" she raised her left arm.

"Security measures, what?"

The gleaming string had transformed into a nice pair of digital handcuffs, which bound Felices left and Two's right arm tightly together.

Trinity looked at Two, who gaped with opened mouth at their arms.

"What are you waiting for? Do your phasing thing and you're free!!" she yelled at him.

Two concentrated, and then let his shoulders slump down.

"I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?" 

"Just what I said. It doesn't work!" he nearly sobbed.

Trinity shot a look at the rest of the room. All guests lay in twitching heaps on the ground, bound together by the strings and looking like a bizarre scene from a horror film.

Macabre, to say at least.

"We have to get out of here, before they spot us!" she opened the door and ran.

Cursing and panting they reached the parking area and stopped in front of Trinity's car.

"Wait a minute, oh fucking hell, Neo! I can't leave him behind!" she screamed.

"But what about us, I don't go back in there!" Felice calmly stated.

Trinity panicked.

"Here, take my car. We reserved a hotel room for tonight, the address lies on the dashboard. We meet there, when I've found the others. Now, drive!"

She handed Felice the keys and ran back to the hotel.

**

"Well, since I'm on the left side, it's obvious I'm driving!" grinned Two and snatched the keys from Felices hand.

He opened the car door and smiled sweetly at her.

"What are you waiting for, a hand written invitation?"

Felice cursed under her breath and started to climb into the car.

Not an easy intention, since Trinity's car was very, very small and had a very, very big clutch. She sat down on the driver's seat and tried to get her legs over to the passenger seat. That was not the problem.

The problem was to get the rest of her body over the gearshift.

Since she already had her legs on the other side, Two was forced to move his chest and arms inside the car, to allow Felice to get onto the passenger seat.

"You know, you really could help a bit!" she said frustrated.

"And stop snickering!"

Two crouched and shoved himself as far into the car as he could get without crushing Felice. Then he tried to lift her body and shifted her onto her seat. 

He had lifted her by her waist, but due to the slick material of her evening gown, his hands slipped further up.

"Aaargh, stop groping me, Bastard!!" Felice growled and finally sank into her seat, hair tousled and face lovely flushed.

"Who wanted me to help, hmm?" Two said nonchalant and shut the door.

"I could do without _that_ kind of help!" she muttered under her breath.

"Then, I fear, we're not able to ever leave this wonderful spacious car!" he snickered.

Felice gulped.

After half an hour, they finally found the hotel.

Cursing and insulting each other, it took them another fifteen minutes to get out of the car again.

Finally free, they adjusted their rumpled clothing.

"It would be better, if nobody sees the handcuffs." Felice said.

"So, what do you suggest?" Two asked tired of all of it.

"I hate to say it, but the best possibility is to put our arms under your coat."

Two raised his eyebrows.

"Don't look at me like that, I won't start molesting you. I was teached proper manners, you know?" she said angrily.

"What a pity!" smirked Two and shoved their locked arms under his coat, so that their hands rested on his hip.

Felice, who was, even in her plateau boots, just reaching his nose with the crown of her head, got pressed to his right side in a tight embrace. Within another situation she would surely have enjoyed the feeling of the silken vest and shirt, with the hard muscles beneath and the heavy leather coat above, but now, it made her feel uncomfortable. And it didn´t make things easier that he smelled so delicious of boss aftershave.

As they entered the lobby, Felice looked in one of the big mirrors and growned.

"Just wonderful, now we look like a prostitute and her customer! I swear I never visit a benefit again!"

They made it safe to the reception and checked in.

"Thank you, now I just need to take a look at your identity cards. Excuse me for a minute!" said the concierge and headed to another guest.

Felice fumbled in her bag and took out her wallet.

"What about yours?" she asked.

"In my right pants pocket." He said and moved their arms to search for it.

"And you said just two minutes ago, that you won't grope me!" he smirked and put his wallet on the desk.

Felice blushed.

"That's not fair!"

"I know!"

"Men!"

"Women! Now calm down."

As the concierge came back to check their identity cards, Two put their arms behind his back again, but this time over his coat. No one seemed to notice.

The hotel seemed to be run by foreigners, walls and furniture were strangely decorated and the maids wore folkloric costumes.

"Hey Mum, look! A bride and her bridegroom!!" yelled suddenly a small girl behind their back.

Silence.

Since there were no other couples left in lobby, Two and Felice turned slowly around and faced a small girl in a dirndl, who smiled brightly at them.

They were so shocked, that they let their locked arms hang down, visible for all.

"Married?" mouthed Felice loudless to Two, who wiped a few sweat drops from his pretty face.

They turned back to the concierge who eyed their handcuffs with a big smile.

"My, why didn't you say a word? My congratulations! And what a nice surprise!"

He pointed at their handcuffs and wiped a single tear out of the corner of his eye.

"There are so few young people these days that care about tradition, but you do. The binding ceremony. To be bound to one's bride for whole 48 hours to learn the meaning of caring and supporting each other! To have to do _everything together! I live since forty years in this country, but never have I seen a couple that takes on onto this tradition! I let the wedding suite be prepared for you, and tonight you'll be our guests! Drinking, dancing, laughing till the sun rises!!"_

The concierge left his desk and vanished singing behind the curtain.

Felice and Two looked at each other.

"Trinity, if I ever get my hands on you, you'll wish you were dead!"

"Oh yeah, for sure!!" 

Liked it?

Then please review!!


	2. Oh brother, where are thou?

Disclaimer: Nothing mine, except Felice!

Don't worry; there will be more of One in this and future chapters!

**

Meanwhile in the elevator, a few moments after the power failure.

Neo, Morpheus and Niobe stood close together in one corner of the stucked elevator and watched One.

"Look at that!" whispered Niobe and pointed at the pale man.

In the other corner, One desperately tried to phase himself out of the elevator, constantly bumping with his head against the blank wall.

"Seems, it doesn't work!" snickered Neo. 

Morpheus casted the two of them a severe glance and shook his head in disbelief.

Either the albino had gone nuts over the last five minutes, or he had some _serious problems._

"Let me out of here!!" screamed One and threw his fists against the wall. Then he slumped to the ground.

Morpheus took a few steps in his direction, then stopped dead in his tracks. Just a few minutes ago, the albino had phased himself into the elevator, ready to pick up a fight with them, but then the electricity faded and he started yelling.

Strange..

He hadn't understood much of his yelling. Surely, the creature was upset about the loss of its powers, but he could swear, that he also heard the words "Brother" and "help you". So the silver creature wanted to help its brother? 

Maybe after all, there was still something human in it?

Careful not to disturb it, he approached the silverman.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked in a, he hoped, soothing voice.

"Why should I tell you?" it snapped.

"Because maybe, we're able to help you!" Neo said out of his corner.

The albino bared his teeth.

"And you would do that, because…?"

"Because we want you to stop bumping your head against the wall before you send us all to a sudden and painful death!" Niobe said.

Morpheus silenced her with a wave of his hand.

One groaned and closed his eyes.

"I need to get to my brother as fast as possible. There are agents down there and they've got a new weapon. Something happened that disturbed my telepathic link to him. I can feel his emotions, but I can't communicate with him." He said.

"Well, we too have better things to do, as to wait for the agents to find us in here. Let's try to find a way out of here!"

**

"Here we are, this is the wedding suite. I hope everything is to your liking. Dinner will be served in about an hour at the restaurant, please be on time, we have a little surprise arranged!" the boy winked at them, shut the door behind Felice and Two and left them alone.

Felice drew a deep breath and together they let themselves slump down on a nearby sofa.

"Isn't this lovely?" she said ironically.

The wedding suite's main colour was pink.

Dark pink carpet, soft pink walls, deep red furniture and the most terrible thing of all, a pink, heart shaped waterbed with a mirror underneath the ceiling.

Felice shuddered.

"No chance I'm going to spend the night in this…monstrosity!" she said rather to herself.

Two looked at the room, the suite, he corrected himself and felt a headache materialize in his forehead. 

"And what do we do now?" he asked and started to massage his temples with his left hand.

"You don't really want to go to that dinner, do you?"

"As much as I like to spend the evening in here with you, I'm afraid we have to keep this drama up, if we don't want to get kicked out. But don't worry, I have a plan!" Felice grinned.

Twos headache got worse.

"And how could this masterpiece of yours look like?" he wanted to know.

"It's simple. We just go down, eat that _goddamned_ dinner, drink _one_ glass, dance _one dance and then we say, we're tired and return to our _lovely _wedding suite!"_

"Brilliant. Just brilliant!" sighed Two and shook his hurting head. 

Where was his brother? But that was so typically One. Never in reach when you really needed him!

"Do you have a better plan?" Felice pouted.

**

"Neo, he's doing it again!" Niobe complained, looking at the albino with disgust.

"Doing what?" Neo asked as he studied the elevator's control panel.

Morpheus had his eyes closed, obvious in deep meditation.

"He's twitching again!"

"It hasn't bothered you as he did it a few minutes ago!"

"I know, but now, he's smiling!"

Neo looked up.

"Yep, seems he enjoys himself. Now leave the poor man alone!" he said and returned to the panel.

"But Neo, didn't you notice…that he enjoys himself …a bit too much?" 

Neo furrowed his brow. Niobes voice had lost her sharp edge and sounded strangely…embarrassed.

"What do you mean, too much?" he asked.

Niobe blushed, if that was even possible for a woman with such dark skin as hers.

"Neo, just take a look at his..lower..body parts!" she hissed.

"Lower body parts, Niobe is everything alright with you? What should be with his lower-  oooohh, no further questions, I can see what you mean!"

**

"Okay, don't panic! Everything's under control! We're adults! We're able to handle this!" 

Felice repeated this mantra a hundred times, and to his shame he had to confess, that he started to believe in it, too.

This strange woman paced the room back and forth, forgetting that she was still locked with him.

He brought his steps into line with hers and accompanied her pace.

He wouldn't interrupt her.

She was entertaining and entertainment got somehow rare in their last few years, since they started to work for the Merovingian.

A sly smile crept up his face.

This evening promised to get very entertaining indeed!

Suddenly the dark haired woman stopped pacing and looked at him.

"Dancing! Do you know how to dance?"

He snorted.

"Of course I do. The question is, do you know how to?"

"Pah, I spent half of my youth in various dancing schools; I just wanted to be sure, never mind!"

Two smirked and made a mentally note to ask the dj to play a tango.

Felice cocked her head to one side and exposed a lovely white shoulder to his gaze.

Two tried not to stare too hard and drew in some more breath.

Curse One!

Such things never happened when the twins were together!

"Excuse me, what did you say?" 

"I said, since we're supposed to be married, it wouldn't be bad to learn a few things about each other!"

"That doesn't sound too bad, I suppose.."

"Okay, I start!" Felice said enthusiastically.

"Age?"

"About thirty, I guess."

"First name?"

"Two, that's what they call me, anyway."

"Last name?"

"I fear, I don't have one."

"Under which name did you check in, then?"

"Jumeaux."

Felice tried to stifle a giggle.

Two glared at her.

"Sorry, any siblings?"

"My twin brother, One." He said proudly.

"Any other relatives?"

"No."

"Profession?"

"High paid, professional assassin!"

"Okaaay, to shorten this a bit, I give you now a brief summary of my life."

Two raised his head expectantly.

"My name is Felice Guildenstern, I'm twenty five years old, the bigger part of my family lives in Germany and they're filthy rich. No siblings, no former husbands, no pets. I've got an apartment in this city and Trinity is an old school friend of mine. This should be enough for you to know, I suppose!"

"What about your last name?" Two asked.

"What about it? Don't you like it?"

"If we're supposed to be married, it's Mrs Felice Jumeaux now, I guess." He grinned.

Felices eyes grew big.

"If at all, it's Mrs Felice Guildenstern-Jumeaux! Chauvi!"

"Calm down. Are we ready to go now?" he asked rather amused.

"Let's get over with this!"

Two opened the door and gestured her to go first. With a sweet grin, he laid their locked arms around her waist and steered her downstairs.

On their way, Felice tried desperately to calm her nerves. Two's arm rested heavy on her hip and now and then, he gave it a little pet.

Embarrassing.

But not as embarrassing as the latest incident.

As she had to use the bathroom.

She didn't want to, but no one can drink a whole bottle of champagne and then just decide to temporary cease the digestion. 

Luckily, the bathroom provided a partition, for which she had been very grateful. 

Unfortunately her underwear had not been that helpful. 

The very expensive black lace panties required both hands to be pulled down.

Embarrassing, really.

And if she wouldn't know better, she could swear that this sharp-tongued, always calm-staying killer had been _twitching._

Weird.

As they entered the lobby, the always good tempered concierge stopped them.

"Aah, our lovebirds arrived! Are you ready for the most beautiful evening of your life?"

"Sure, we are.." Felice smiled nervously.

"Just one thing, young husband.."

Two paled.

"I've noticed that you haven't bothered to buy rings yet. Allow me to introduce you to our jewellery store, we've got the finest wedding rings, you've ever seen!"

He pushed them into the little store and forced them into heavy cushioned chairs. A curtain rustled and two salesmen brought various trays full of glittering rings.

To his uneasiness, Two saw Felices eyes getting all dreamy and shiny. He sighed. Luckily he always carried his credit card with him. And luckily, the Merovingian paid his killers well. He had the feeling, that buying Felice jewellery would be a very expensive business!

Half an hour later, they left the shop. 

Felice with a one-carat solitaire diamond in a white gold setting on her hand and Two with a plain white gold ring on one hand and a smoking MasterCard in the other.

Finally, they both entered the restaurant.

The guests cheered.

"I can't stand this, this is pure torture!" whispered Two, a forced smile plastered on his face.

"We have to, just remember, only eat, drink and dance and then we leave!" hissed Felice, also smiling through her teeth.

"Over here! We decorated the high table for you!" said one of the waiters.

"Oh my god, look at this, pink roses and stuffed white doves!" shuddered Felice.

"I'm going to puke, I know it!" groaned Two, as they reached the table and sat down.

For the next hour, he left the talking to Felice and concentrated on staying calm. Otherwise, he had the feeling that he would run amok and kill everyone in reach, but first of all this pseudo-italian violinist, who really strained his self-control to its limits by scratching the bow that merciless over the poor tortured instrument, that his ears rang and his eyes watered.

He cast a short glance at his "wife" and noticed, that she seemed to somewhat enjoy herself. 

Enjoy herself?

But then, his gaze fell on the now empty bottle of champagne at her side and he had to grin.

He always forgot which effect alcohol had on humans, especially on women. Not that he cared, but sometimes it was interesting to watch. Fortunately, it didn't have the same effect on him, as he had drunk the same amount already, due to that pest of waiter, who immediately refilled their glasses, if they just drank one swig.

It had started with a terribly sweet, but strong cocktail _de la maison, followed by various red and white wines to the menu and finished now with champagne._

_Just one glass…_all right, that just left the dancing.

"Before we get to the comfortable part of the evening, we just want to take a few photos. If you were so kind to stand up, please?"

Determined to finish that drama, he pulled a hyper Felice to her feet and laid his arm in a, what he hoped was a lovingly gesture around her shoulders.

"Oh no, not that stiff, really!" complained the obvious gay photographer and grimaced.

"More emotion please, more emotion! Something that you will remember for the rest of your lives!"

"Oh, I'm absolutely sure, that I won't forget this evening for the rest of my life!" grumbled Felice under her breath and leaned herself against Two, in order to express more "emotion".

"That's nicer, and now, please kiss!" beamed the photographer.

"Kiss? No chance, really I'm not going to kiss this-

Fearing, that Felice would ruin everything so far, Two decided to take matters into his own hands and kissed Felice till he feared, she would pass out.

The guests applauded frenetically.

"Wonderful, wonderful, the pictures will be great!!"

"Now, was that so difficult?" smirked Two and winked at a heavy breathing Felice.

"Bastard!"

"I love you too, Darling!"

"And now we dance!!"

**

"Neo, my love, is everything alright?" echoed Trinity's voice into the elevator shaft.

"Trinity, is that you?"

"Who else? How can I help?"

"We're almost finished. It should work again in a minute or so." Answered Neo.

"How's the situation down there?" Trinity heard Morpheus ask.

"The agents have cleared the hotel and left. There's no one left, besides of me."

A few seconds later, the elevator worked again and the doors opened.

First of all, a rather nervous Niobe practically leaped out of the cabin, embracing Trinity like she was the salvation of mankind and mumbling strange things under her breath. She only could understand "Pervert" and "all men" and decided to not ask further. Right behind her followed a totally calm and healthy looking Neo, slightly smirking. She would have loved to embrace and kiss him, but Niobe still clung to her arm like a small frightened child.

Last, Morpheus came out, supporting a rather worn out looking second twin.

"Where's Felice?" asked Neo.

Trinity sighed.

"I sent her to our hotel, with this brother of him." She pointed at the albino.

"You did what??" all four asked shocked.

"Well, I didn't have a choice. They were bound together by one of the agent's new digital handcuffs."

"And that's why you sent your best friend away with a killer?"

"He's pretty helpless himself right now. He can't phase." She explained.

One's head perked up.

"What did you say?"

"I said he can't phase. Must have something to do with the handcuffs."

"I expect we're going to meet them at the hotel, right?" asked Morpheus.

"Right and we should hurry!"

"Then let's go!"


	3. The morning after

Disclaimer:  same as ever!

Some romance in this chappie, beware!!

**

„We're wrong again!"

„As if you would know it better!"Grumbled Morpheus and studied the map for the hundredth time.

"I don't understand it myself. We should already be there!"

Niobe sighed.

"Why don't we just ask someone?"

"I'm totally able to read a map, thank you oh so very much! We take the next junction and try again!"

"Must be that "lonely wolf principle" I heard so much about.." she muttered quietly.

Morpheus just shot her a glare.

Neo smirked on the backseat, holding Trinity who took a nap.

Niobe shifted in her seat and tried desperately to avoid looking into the rear-view mirror.

On his back seat, One enjoyed himself very much by pulling bizarre faces into that very mirror. Humans could be such fun!

He tried his new "beware-I'm-a-sex-offender"-glare and saw the woman shudder. Excellent!

Then he looked out of the window and tried hard not to sulk too much. 

Judged by the emotions Two had sent past the last hours, he silently feared that his Twin had all the fun while he was stuck in this dirty car with four even dirtier rebels in it.

Life sucked.

Usually, Two was the quieter and thoughtfully of them, parties and women weren't exactly his favourite occupation, which was more One's field.

Now he had the feeling, that he'd slightly underestimated his brother on that subject…

**

"You're doing it again!" grumbled Two in Felices ear.

"Doing what?" she asked smiling as they danced another tango.

"You're leading….again!"

"Well, some one has to do it!" she replied innocently.

Two gritted his teeth.

"Do you think they're satisfied now and let us go?" he asked.

"I think it's worth a try, I don't want to have to dance yet another Macarena!"

They stopped dancing and staggered back to the high table, heavily supporting each other while doing so. Two's program was laid out to guarantee physical endurance and he could almost handle everything without needing much rest, but it was not designed to cope with an excess consisting of too much alcohol, too little sleep, the totally loss of his virus powers and the absence of his twin.

They excused themselves and left the dining hall under loud cheers from the other guests, obscene jokes (directed at Two) from the men and plenty of advises how to make the best out of their "wedding night"(directed at Felice) from the women.

On their way back to their suite, Two just desperately hoped that he didn't say or do anything wrong. Due to the whole stress, his systems hadn't worked their best and he couldn't remember the last two hours clearly. It was all blurry.

Well, he had to ask Felice tomorrow.

As they finally arrived in their suite, they slumped down on the couch after barricading the door with a chair (Felice didn't want to be surprised by a nosey chambermaid in the morning, discovering that they had slept on the couch, still fully clothed), completely exhausted.

Two would have liked to take off his coat, but that goddammned handcuffs wouldn't allow it.

He also would have loved to take a shower, but glancing at Felice, he decided that this wasn't an option either right now.

He sighed and switched the TV on, wondering where his brother probably could be and when this Trinity would finally arrive to free them from this torture.

After half an hour of watching cartoons and sipping tomato juice to avoid the to be expected hangover, Felices head suddenly lolled onto his shoulder. Two immediately tensed, but the woman was already asleep. In attempt to relax as much as possible he had loosen his tie discreetly a few minutes ago and now part of her long hair slipped into his open collar and tickled his sensitive skin.

Careful not to wake her, he gathered the strands and took them out of his shirt. Her hair was soft and smelled wonderful. 

He cocked his head and finally made a decision.

He got up and swept Felice up into his arms, carrying her to the heart-shaped waterbed.

Felice had loudly refused to sleep in it and under any other circumstances he would have happily agreed with her, for this bed insulted every sense of beauty he called his own, but now he was tired, his back complained and his legs hurt. He wanted to lie down, even if just for a few minutes.

Cause of the watery nature of this bed he decided to remove Felices boots from her feet, because they were _very_ pointy. As he loosened the fastenings he mused how anyone could wear such parquet killers without outing himself as passionate masochist.

Humans!

He looked at Felices face, finally peaceful in sleep.

This woman was an energy bomb, a devil in disguise. He never met a girl with so much spirit, the women who visited the Merovingian's restaurant were always disciplined, always calm, perfectly mannered, well educated. Never a wrong gesture, never an improper word.

They were perfect.

They were boring.

Felice hadn't let herself down, the whole evening long. Not a single time. And he had pestered her a lot, he had to confess.

Ooohh, now he was going to get sentimental…

Better to get some sleep before he finally confessed undying love or something else of this stupid, hormonal based shit!

He groaned and stretched out, beneath him the mattress gurgled and slowly he drifted into sleep. 

However, he didn't notice Felice snuggle up close to him just a few minutes later, wicked grin on her lips and eyes sparkling with mischief….

**

At the Merovingian's skyscraper.

"Where are they?"

"They should be back by now!"

The Merovingian's headache got worse, minute by minute.

The Twins were not only his bodyguards; they were also his preferred and most trusted "employees". They weren't able to cheat on him; he had programmed them this way.

Loyal and absolutely obedient, they fulfilled his every order to his uttermost satisfaction. 

Till now.

He eyed this evening's female guests and decided to send the petite brunette at table No 17 a piece of his famous chocolate cake. Watching the program work never failed to amuse him, although he almost got tired of the game by now. 

Sometimes, he mused, he already did it just out of pure habit.

Before he could give his personal waiter a wink, Mr Miller approached him from the left.

There had been a time when he used to do all the important programming himself, but long ago he had decided to let other people do it for him. Miller was one of them. The small grey man with his heavy glasses waited for the sign that he was allowed to speak.

"And? Anything new from them?"

"I fear, Monsieur, that there are some problems concerning the Twins."

The Merovingian raised his eyebrows.

"What problems could that be?" he asked.

"Well, it seems that there are some difficulties with their code."

"Does it not work?"

The small brunette really had wonderful breasts. He took another sip of his favourite wine.

"It does work, but.."

The Merovingian sighed.

"Mr Miller, as you might remember, I am not a patient man. What is wrong with them? Now speak, I have better plans for the evening!"

"It seems, Monsieur, that their code is changing."

The self-proclaimed ruler of the Matrix tensed.

"It does what?"

"After proper examination, I have come to the conclusion that the program started to rewrite itself." Miller stated dryly.

"But how is that possible?"

"I do not know."

"Then find out! What will be the consequences for me?"

"I cannot say yet. That's the problem with these Virus programs. One can never be sure how they develop, but I've told you then."

"I know, I know, but it was the challenge that stimulated me to write this program." 

Miller just bowed his head in defeat, he knew better then to oppose the Master.

"Do we know where they are at the moment?"

"Not exactly, but there is a weak signal which can be followed back to them."

The Merovingian gestured at two other of his flunkies.

"Kim and Yun, you track them down and bring them back to me, so I can fix their code! And you won't do them any harm, understood? I want them unspoiled!" 

**

Five hours, six burgers, three cokes, half a bottle Jägermeister (for Niobe, to calm her nerves), four stops at gas stations for a piss, god knows how much endless discussions with Morpheus, one moaned "Yes, Trinity, oh yes" from a sleeping Neo, several tries to murder One from Niobe, three life-threats at Trinity for loudly singing "what a wonderful day", endless assurances how urgent the lonely and completely defenceless Two needed his dear brother from One and one flat tyre later, they finally found the hotel.

The sun already rised, as they entered the lobby.

"What the hell has happened here?"

Neo snickered.

"Looks like we missed a real good party! Is there actually some one there who's still awake?"

He ringed the bell at the receptionist's desk.

Nothing happened.

He ringed again.

After a few moments, loud cursing and shuffling could be heard and the curtain opened and a tired looking, unshaved concierge with dark circles under his eyes trotted to his desk, holding an obviously hurting head.

The four held their breaths, the man smelled like he had bathed in pure alcohol.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, what can I do for you?"

"We wanted to meet some friends of ours, who checked in last evening." Started Morpheus.

The concierge finally looked up and noticed One.

And started smiling.

"Ah, you must be the wedding guests then. And the brightgroom´s brother is also there, how nice! But I'm afraid, they haven't come down yet, must still be sleeping, or doing other things, heh?" he grinned and nudged One in the rips.

Four jaws dropped simultaneously.

One looked as if he would pass out every moment.

Or run amok.

Hard to tell.

"Look, why don't you wait at the restaurant, breakfast will be served in a few minutes!"

"That sounds nice, doesn't it?" a shell-shocked Neo managed to say and pushed his companions to the dining hall.

"That _has to be a misunderstanding, I'm sure!"_

"Felice always was.. kinda freaked out, but she wouldn't marry, well she wouldn't do it that spontaneous, without telling any one!" Trinity said desperately.

"And furthermore a man, who she met just a few hours ago!"

"Trinity, does she actually know that he isn't human?" Niobe hissed in her ear.

"I didn't have time to tell her, but who could sense something like that?"

"Bullshit, my brother wouldn't marry, _I _wouldn't marry! It has to be some wicked trap!" grumbled One.

Neo smirked evilly.

"Well, if you're doing everything together, that leaves you now to search a bride for yourself, doesn't it?"

One gulped and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Niobe snorted.

"No Neo, if they do everything together it would mean, that they have to share Fel-

She suddenly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"No, never mind what I said, I was just overreacting, I'm sorry!"

Trinity shot her an angry look.

"Don't you even think of that!" she hissed at One.

"Fucking hell, woman I don't even know this girl!" he tried to defend himself.

"That didn't seem to hinder your brother!" Trinity practically shouted.

"Sshh, Trin calm down, Morpheus must be right, it surely is a misunderstanding, now try to relax! Here, eat one of these croissants!"

Trinity took a bite of the buttered croissant; Neo had shoved onto her dish and started snivelling.

"These were one of her favourites…"

Everyone else groaned and started eating.

**

Felice woke with a start.

For just a few seconds, she had had the funny feeling that her body was sinking right through the mattress of the bed, onto the ground.

Then the feeling was gone and she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

Must have been a dream.

She looked up and noticed the mirror under the ceiling, reflecting both of their worn out and rumpled appearances.

Wait a minute, mirror under the ceiling?

That chauvinistic Bastard had taken her to bed!

But then, closing her eyes, she decided that her hangover was way too bad to be really pissed off with him. And if they really had slept on the couch, she likely wouldn't feel her legs right now…

But he didn't have to know that, did he?

She took a look at Two, who was still sleeping the sleep of the dead, and noticed, that her head still laid on his shoulder and more important, that her right hand had wandered dangerously close to certain body parts during the night. 

The results seemed to be very respectable, she thought smirking.

So the mighty professional high-paid assassin was nothing but a mere man too. 

Resolutely, she nudged Two in the rips, after removing her hand from his belt of course.

Two groaned and tried to hide his face under a pillow. No chance.

"Good morning sunshine!" Felice chirped.

"Damnwomanlemmesleepjusafewminutesmore…"

She snatched the pillow away from him.

"Hurry up, lazybones, I'm starving. Let's go down and get some breakfast!"

Two glanced at her out of red shot eyes and grasped after his sunglasses. Unfortunately, out of sheer forgetfulness, he used his right arm and sent Felice flying.

She landed, of course, on top of him.

"Here we go again!" ,she stated acidly, "Could you please stop doing that!"

To her utter amazement, two red spots creeped up Two´s cheeks.

"I´m sorry."

"Two, are you alright?" Felice asked, as she got off him.

"Of course, why shouldn't I?"

"You've just apologized and-

She stopped.

"Did you remove my boots?"

"Ahem, yes…you know it's a water bed and I thought, yes I thought….oh never mind!" Two stammered, face flushed.

"Oh thank you! It would have been very uncomfortable to sleep in them.."

A moment of ankward silence followed.

"Okay….are we ready to go now?"

"Yes, I think we are."

**


	4. Family planning

Disclaimer: Like millions of other fangirls I'd love to own the Twins….

                 But as it seems, the only things concerning them I own are my dreams and imaginations ;-)

Thanks to all those who reviewed, but I´m afraid that every review made between the 10.06-13.06 is lost, because I still can´t read them.

And to those who read but don´t review, beware!

One´s really in a bad mood today, as you can read below..;-p

So better review!

**

After they had taken a proper breakfast, everyone was more relaxed, excluding Niobe who replaced Jägermeister for espresso…

Morpheus just buttered a last croissant as angry voices could be heard from outside the dining hall, getting nearer fast.

"I did say _what??"_

"That you embroider tablecloths in your free time!" faint snickering could be heard.

"I didn't say that!!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!!"

"Yes, you did!!!"

"No, I didn't!!!"

All gazes were curiously directed at One, who discreetly tried to hide behind a newspaper.

Then Felice and Two entered the dining hall, happily insulting each other.

And stopped dead in their tracks as they spotted their friends.

"Praise the Lord, Trinity, you're back!" Felice cried out and slumped herself on the empty chair next to her, forcing Two to do the same.

"Feli, are you alright? Has he done anything to you?" Trinity asked concerned.

"Yes, well it could be better, but I'm not complaining!" she snatched the croissant out of her friend's hand.

One slowly let his newspaper sink and stared at Two, who was getting slightly uncomfortable.

"Could there be anything you want to tell me?" he asked voice dangerously low.

"I don't know what you mean!"

One smacked the newspaper hard onto the table.

"I just leave you alone for five minutes and what happens? You push off and marry!!" you could tell, One was really upset now.

Two just smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, what's that all about by the way?" Neo asked.

"Even if it's hard to believe but we didn't plan it this way!" Felice said sarcastically.

"Now they're telling us that they've planned honeymoon on Hawaii, or what?" a hyper Niobe complained.

"Shut up, will you?" Trinity said.

"It's a misunderstanding, really. Nothing more and nothing less. Isn't it?" Felice looked at Two.

"Yes, it is. We've gone through hell last evening, thanks to you being late!" he glanced angrily at Trinity.          

"Is that lipstick there on your collar?" One wanted to know.

"That's enough now!" Morpheus interrupted the arguing.

"Exactly, now could some one _please _remove the handcuffs?" said Felice.

Embarrassed silence.

"Well, I fear we have a little problem there…" Neo said.

"You don't know how to, am I right?" Two sighed.

"Right!"

"But it's just a matter of time till we find out!" Trinity reassured.

"Oh great, just great!" moaned Felice and finally looked at One, who was eyeing her with great interest.

"What is it, see something you like?"

One smirked.

Next to her, Two straightened up.

"What is there to complain? We always had the same taste in women, if I might remember you!" 

That sounded a bit offended.

"Oh I'm not complaining, am I?"

That sounded quite lecherous.

"And we always shared everything, didn't we?"

"Heyheyhey!" Trinity interrupted.

"Don't worry; you can't share what you don't own, right?" Felice said dryly.

"Well, this really is an interesting question, isn't it, _Mrs Jumeaux?" One leaned himself over the table, smiling at Felice._

"Excuse me, Mr and Mrs Jumeaux, your photos are ready!" interrupted the waiter and gave a folder to Felice.

"Here, you can look at them, I don't have the guts for that at the moment!" she handed the folder to Trinity, who opened it and scanned the pictures. The others leaned over to watch.

"Well, let's see. Felice and Two at the high table."

"Felice and Two dancing."

"Aaawww, how cute!"

"Felice and Two with their champagne flutes."

"Always just the best, what?"

"Felice and Two posing for the camera."

"What you're doing there, cuddling?"

"Oh oh, Felice and Two KISSING!!"

"Let me see!!"

"Stop pushing!"

"Felice and Two doing the Macarena!"

"I'm going to burn this one!" Two hissed to Felice.

"Felice and Two saying "I do" to each other."

"WHAT??"

"Oh look, there even are a priest and witnesses!"

"You're kidding!"

"Then look yourself!"

Trinity handed the photograph to Felice and Two.

"That can't be true!"

"I can´t remember anything like that, I swear!!"

"It must be a cruel joke!"

"I fear it's true. Look, here's a document!" said Neo and grabbed a sheet of paper out of the folder.

"Let me see that!" demanded Morpheus and studied it.

Silence.

"Well, my congratulations. Since yesterday evening you're rightfully and legally married, even it was a folkloristic ceremony!" he stated blankly.

 "It's an official marriage certificate."

**

Sometime later, in the wedding suite.

They sat on the couch. Dizzy and confused from the news Felice had collapsed into a small bundle and finally drifted into sleep. Two stroked her hair lightly as his brother got freshly showered out of the bathroom and sat down beside him.

"Did you have to be that rude to her?" Two asked.

"You know how it works!" One sighed.

"I've just expressed what _you_ didn't want to. It's always been this way, when you try to stay calm although you're angry inside, I explode and kill someone. When I didn't want to eat something because it was unhealthy, you ate the double amount of it."

He adjusted his sunglasses.

"And now you've got the hots for her and don't want to tell her, so I have to do it."

He smiled.

"In my own and subtle way!"

They both looked down on sleeping Felice. To be more comfortable, Two pulled her head on his shoulder.

"Do you really want to keep her?" One asked.

"I really don't know yet."

"She's cute!" One commented.

"I know."

"And nothing happened in your wedding night? Poor guy!"

"Unlike to you, I don't like to rush things. I like to keep them slow so I can-

"Enjoy them in full length, I know!" finished One.

"I didn't want to-

"Criticize you, I know." Said Two.

They shared a moment of mutual agreement, relieved not to be separated anymore.

Finally complete again.

"If I may just assume for a moment…." One started.

"Yeah?"

"That we're going to keep her."

"Yes?"

"What do we tell the Master?"

"Probably the same, we have to tell all others too, that we are married and don't want to be separated."

"_We are married?"_

"Yes, of course. Don't we do everything together? Then how could I marry just on my own?"

"I guess, you're right…it would be suspicious if just one of us is married." Said One.

"And just assumed we do so…" continued One.

"Yes?"

"Do you think, she would take me if I proposed her?"

Two snorted slightly.

"Why not? You're the same as me; we're practically two halves of just one person!"

"You're right, of course!"

They shared a brotherly hug.

"Two?"

"Yes?" 

"Is that a love bite there on your throat?"

**

Downstairs in the lobby, Morpheus and his crew conferred over the whole mess. Trinity and Neo shared an armchair, while Niobe and Morpheus sat on the opposite sides of a small sofa, Morpheus avoiding physical contact as much as possible, since Niobe had started to give him pointed looks due to the mix of Jägermeister and espresso and god knows whatever she had taken during the past hours. Morpheus started feeling uncomfortable as he sat on the very edge of his side of the sofa, ready to jump up if his former girlfriend decided to tackle him down and ravage his body in front of audience. He sighed, why couldn't that happen down in Zion? At least, there he could make sure that Lock wouldn't miss that moment of sweet, sweet revenge….

"What do we do now?"

"We need to remove these handcuffs!"

"But how?"

Morpheus pondered for a while.

"I'm sure I know some one who can remove them…wait a minute!"

Niobe skidded slowly but unstoppable nearer.

Neo and Trinity pretended not to notice it.

"One of those who sympathized with us, but wanted to stay inside the Matrix! What was his name again?"

Niobe inconspicuous leaned back. Her hand crept up his back, eyes gleaming.

Morpheus didn't notice it.

Trinity coughed to mask a giggle.

"Yes I know, his name was Barney!"

"_Barney? Barney like this monstrous lilac dinosaur at TV?" Neo hysterically cried._

"ExactlyyyYYYY…" he jumped up as Niobes hand reached his neck and started to tickle it.

"Niobe, what has gotten into you?! Don't do that again!" Morpheus screamed.

Niobe just smiled and stretched herself lascivious.

Morpheus tried to collect his dignity and adjusted his tie.

"As I was to say, Mr Barney is a very rich and very eccentric millionaire, who lives out on the country. If you excuse me for a moment, I'll try to contact him!"

With that, he left the hall.

**

Felice woke up from her nap and decided to immediately do two things.

1. She wouldn't let herself be insulted or pushed around by those Twins anymore.

2. She would take a shower and find fresh clothes for herself as she doubted that it would be advisable to run around in an evening gown all day long.

In the end, she sent Trinity to find her some new clothes, who happily obeyed and drove to the nearest shopping centre to fulfil her demand. Two hours later she and Neo returned with three full shopping bags. Trinity's eyes gleamed.

"Oh gods, Trin. Did you buy the whole shop? All I wanted was a dress, jeans and one or two shirts, not a whole season's collection!"

"Don't worry, this is for you." 

She handed her one of the bags.

"And the others are for me!" she beamed.

"There was a sale at the mall.." Neo sighed.

"Didn't you buy something for me too?" Two asked yearningly.

"You didn't say anything dear, therefore…no!"

Felice opened her bag and looked through the whole things.

"But Trinity…you didn't buy any normal clothes…just latex dresses and leather pants.."

"Well, that's psychology, you know?"

"Huh?" 

"Look, all of us wear leather or latex or something like that. It would be suspicious if you were the only one of us to be dressed like normal people." Trinity explained as if it was the most logical thing on earth.

"And why are all the things silver-grey?"

"Because of your two companion's looks. People will think you belong together and don't ask dangerous questions!"

"Hey, I like this one!" Two shouted and held up a piece he had fished out of the bag.

"That's _underwear, idiot!" Trinity hissed and snatched it out of his hands. _

Two blushed furiously while One snickered lecherous, which earned him a deadly glance from the women.

"Thank you very much Trinity, I'm going and take a shower then!" Felice said and got up, dragging a noticeable quiet Two to his feet.

"And you stay where you are, sweetheart!" she snapped at One, who got up too.

One reluctantly sat down again.

"That's not fair, my brother gets all the fun and I'm starving down here…" he muttered under his breath.

The showering itself turned out to be a quite different task, but she was determined to have a shower and she was going to get one.

She stepped into the cubicle, put the bag with her new clothes in reach and closed the curtain. Then she started to undress, mainly using her free right arm for it.

Remove hairpins. No problem.

Remove boots. A bit dislocating, but no further problems.

Remove stockings. No problem.

Remove panties. Well, she had training in that now.

Remove neck holder dress. Gotcha.

Stupid, stupid zipper!!

She opened the curtain a hand's breadth.

"Ahem, could you please…?"

"Please what?" smirked Two, who seemed to have restored his sharply self by now.

"Could you please open the zipper?" she showed him the back of her dress.

"It's always a pleasure for me to help, you know!" he purred and opened the zipper slowly.

"Oh, nice tattoo by the way. I didn't expect you to be the tiger and dragon type!" he laughed.

"I wonder where the tail of this dragon ends…" he followed the contour of the dragon tattoo down with his fingertip, lightly caressing her skin.

Felice shuddered, then relaxed. His touch was pleasant, very pleasant indeed, not importunate as she had expected. His dreadlocks tickled her neck and back, as he breathed softly into her ear. 

Maybe it would not be _that _unbearable to be married with-

She suddenly remembered where _exactly_ the tail of her dragon ended, namely deep down on the left side of her bottom and that she didn't wear her panties anymore.

"Stop it!" she gulped.

She wouldn't let herself get laid this easily!

"Excuse me?" Two murmured, planting his lips firmly on her shoulder, lightly pressing his teeth into her bare flesh.

It felt like heaven, but nonetheless… 

"I said stop it!"

She couldn't see his face in that moment, but she felt that he fought with some inner demons, getting all tense, teeth grinding. Then he found his inner balance again.

"Of course, as you wish. I wasn't going to rape you now and here, you know." There was the smirk again.

"Nice to know!" said Felice and closed the curtain to remove her dress, knees shaking violently.         

"But you really know how to make a man suffer, darling!"

She turned the shower on.

**

Downstairs One sighed out frustrated.

Very frustrated.

He really had to teach Two the one or other thing concerning seduction…

**

Is there a life after marriage?

Will Two ever succeed in seducing Felice?

How will One´s proposal look like?

What else will Niobe do to Morpheus on her Jägermeister/Espresso ecstasy?

Did Trinity overdraw Neo´s account on their shopping trip?

And last not least:

Does Two really embroider tablecloths in his freetime??

Things mankind will probably never learn…..

??

Oops, I mean..

Just wait for the next chapter!

~Kyrillia~  


	5. playing with the fire

Disclaimer:  same as ever…

Warning:  some One-bashing in this chapter (I´m not through with him yet ;-))…

**

„I contacted Mr Barney and he agreed to meet us at his country residence." Morpheus told them as they had dinner.

"However, I'm sure he is able to solve our little…problem. We will leave this evening."

"Hey, that's not exactly around the corner. It will take us at least two days to get there!" Said Neo who checked the map.

Felice silently groaned and sent Trinity a tormented look. That meant two more days with the albino boys.  She took another bite and admired her new outfit. After her hard earned shower she had dressed in silver-grey leather pants and a dark grey corset and pulled her hair into a tight ponytail. She also had a white fur stole to keep her shoulders warm. Quite a spectacular outfit, but she doubted that she would ever be able to compete with the Twins in fashion things anyway…

Together they just looked like a gangster trio now.

With One and Two arguing with Morpheus about something, Felice decided to use this moment of privacy to talk to Trinity.

"Hey Trin…"

"Is everything alright Feli? You don't look that well." Trinity asked worried.

"I'm not feeling very well today, I fear."

"What is it, you can tell me!"

"My eyes hurt, as if the light just is too bright for me, even inside the building." She rubbed her forehead.

"That could be a result of your hangover and the whole stress, you know."

"That's not all, look at that!"

Felice put her right hand underneath the table, where only Trinity could watch and reached for Trin´s leg.

"Now watch!"

Her hand did not touch Trinity's leg as she grasped for it.

Instead it got transparent and glided straight through it. Then she put her hand on the table, solid again. Trinity looked at it in awe and then carefully touched it.

Warm, living flesh. Like her own.

"When did you notice that?" she whispered.

"This morning. It happens when I don't concentrate on the things I do. Scary, isn't it?"

"Yes, really."

"Could it have anything to do with the handcuffs? Didn't you say they were..a new weapon or something?"

"I don't know if it has to do with it, but it surely is a possibility." Trinity nervously played with her fork.

"I guess we have to wait what this Barney guy has to say about it!"

"Yeah, you're right!"

Trinity suddenly grinned.

"Nice wedding ring, by the way!"

"Yes, isn't it? Cost him a small fortune, believe me!" Felice smiled evilly and let the large diamond glitter in the restaurants dimmed candle light.

"Trin?"

"Yes?"

"You do know them from before, don't you?"

"Yes, but I advise that we talk about that another time. As a matter of preference after you two are separated again."

"Trin, please!"

Trinity hesitated and lowered her voice.

"Well, let's just say that we had had our difficulties in the past, okay?"

"Why do they need this long to check out?" Niobe wondered.

From the outside they were able to look through the glass doors into the lobby where Felice, Two and One said goodbye to the concierge. The old man truly was a dramatist and they needed another whole five minutes to leave. As they finally came out, Felices and Twos heads were as red as sun ripe tomatoes while One held his sides, laughing wild and hysterically. They watched the three curiously.

"What's so funny?" Neo wanted to know.

Felice and Two shut their mouths tightly and pretended to be deaf.

"That old man..whoahahaha….that dirty old man..garhchrhahar said.." One nearly collapsed onto the floor.

"Shut up!" hissed Felice and Two in unison.

"What did he say?" Niobe asked curiously.

"Yeah, what did he say?"

One tried to calm down and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"He wanted to know, if they already knew how to name their firstborn!"

"And then he suggested ´Karl-Otto´ if it's a boy and ´Edeltraut-Annegret´ if it's a girl!!"

Felice and Two were fuming now.

"Arschloch! Verdammte Hurensöhne, ihr könnt mich alle mal und zwar kreuzweise!! Scheiße!!" Felice cursed and stomped to Trinity's car, dragging Two with her, who, to his own luck decided to keep his mouth shut.

One immediately fell silent, a hint of admiration playing at the corner of his mouth.

"She must be real mad, you know. She always is if she's cursing in German. One should better watch his back!" Trinity smirked.

"Do you want to stand there all evening long? Hurry up, if you please!" 

"Okay, we use both cars. Felice and Two drive with Trinity!" Morpheus said.

"Niobe too. And _you_ drive with Neo and me!" he mentioned at One who just wanted to sit down next to Felice.

"Why? Why can't I drive with my very own brother and his bride, heh?" One revolted.

"I'm not as calcified as I may look, you know. I don't want you to get tempted to just take the car and Felice and be gone for good, wether she's your brother's wife or not! So shut up and get your pretty little ass in my car now!" Morpheus screamed.

"Gnagnagna..as your lordship commands!" sulked One and climbed in Morpheus car.

"That's unfair, really!" Trinity could hear him complaining as he shut the door.

"Two´s not only married, he also has two more women for company. And I thought I was the lady killer here!" 

And so their journey began.

**

Later in the evening.

"Albino twins? Yes they were here, but I'm afraid they already left this evening!"

"If they were alone?"

"Certainly not. They left with their wife and four other friends."

"Yes, one of the brothers married yesterday. Didn't you know that?"

"Know I don't know the other's names."

"Don't mention it, have a nice day!"

**

(In Trinity's car, Felice, Niobe and Trinity singing)

Niobe:

"Met a girl thought she was grand, fell in love found out first hand.

 Went well for a week or two, then it all came unglued.

 In a trapp trip I can't grip, never thought I´d be the one who´d slip,

 Then I started to realize, I was living one big lie!"

All three:

"She fuckin´ hates me…. trust?

 She fuckin´ hates me, la, la, la, love!!

 I tried to hard and she tored my feelings like I had none & ripped them awaaaaayy!!"

Two:

"Oh no, really, please stop doing that!"

Trinity:

"She was queen for about an hour, after that shit got sour.

 She took all I ever had, no sign of guilt no feeling bad.

 In a trapp trip I can't grip, never thought I´d be the one who´d slip,

 Then I started to realize, I was living one big lie!"

All three:

"She fuckin´ hates me…. trust?

 She fuckin´ hates me, la, la, la, love!!

 I tried to hard and she tored my feelings like I had none & ripped them awaaayyyy!!"

Two:

"Pleeeaaase!! I beg you on my knees! Stop singing!!"

Felice:

"That's my story, as you see, learned my lesson and so did she.

 Now it's over and I'm glad, ´cause I'm a fool for all I've said!"

All three:

"She fuckin´ hates me….. trust?

 She fuckin´ hates me, la, la, la, love!!

 I tried to hard and she tored my feelings like I had none & ripped them aaawwwaaaaaayyy!!"

Two (who didn't realize that the song is over):

"Aaaargghh!!!!!"

Silence.

"And what do we want to sing now, girls?" Niobe asked cheerfully, demonstratly ignoring Two's panicked look.

**

"The girls really seem to have fun!" said Neo who was checking Trinity's car through the rear-view mirror every two minutes.

"Look, the whole car is shaking!" he grinned, then got serious immediately and pulled out his mobile phone.

"Beep beep"

"I better check on them!"

"Beep beep"

"Yes?" Trinity's voice could be heard.

"Hi darling, everything's alright over there?"

"Couldn't be better!" Trinity laughed.

"´Cos tonight for the first time

 At just about half past ten

 For the first time in history

 It's gonna start raining meeeeenn!!" could be heard very loud in the background.

Morpheus, Neo and One raised their eyebrows.

"Was that Niobes voice?" Morpheus asked puzzled.

"It's raining men

 Hallelujah it's raining men, amen!

 It's raining men

 Hallelujah it's raining meeeen, ameeeen!" it screeched out of the phone.

"Meercyyy!! Please, stop it before I'm going insane!!" that was clearly Two's voice.

"Girls? Girls!!" Neo had to shout to get their attention.

"What is it?"

"Morpheus says that we're stopping at the next motel to stay the night, okay?"

"Alright!"

"And stop torturing Two, do you hear me? The poor guy's been through enough already without being forced to listen to this _lovely_ singing of yours!"

"If you insist…" Trinity sighed.

"Yep, that's so typical men. Always sticking together!" Niobe said.

**

The motel turned out to be a very cheap doss house, mainly visited from truckers, bikers and other nice people. The neon sign on the roof top flickered "Chrome de la chrome".

"Cosy, isn't it?" Felice said as they left the car.

Neo, Morpheus and One gathered around the women.

"Well, let's just pretend that we are all couples, okay?" Neo said as he noticed the open and lecherous stares directed at the women. Someone whistled.

Neo took Trinity's arm.

One stepped beside Felice, wearing a very alert expression.

Two straightened up and hid their chained arms under his coat again.

"Look, they wearing their ´bodyguard faces´ again!" Trinity whispered to Neo.

"Let's go!" Morpheus said and stepped forward.

"Ahem, Morpheus?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you think that you forgot something?" Trinity pointed at a furious Niobe.

"Oh, yes….I is sorry?"

Niobe narrowed her eyes to small slits. Morpheus started sweating.

He stepped beside Niobe and took her hand.

"Oh oh, now guss who´s due for spanking?" Felice snickered.

"We need three rooms for the night!" Morpheus demanded.

"Where are Felice and the Twins?" Niobe asked as Morpheus ordered their rooms.

"Having their great and spectacular entrance! Look!" Trinity snickered.

Amongst all the black and sloppy clad people the albino twins in their white suits with Felice in her leather and fur outfit in their middle stood out like lambs between wolves. The crowd got silent.

And stared.

"Wow, now that's what they call a ´threesome´, he?" one of the truckers barked.

The crowd howled with laughter.

"I wonder if I could afford the woman, or maybe all three of them?!"

One and Two simultaneously turned their heads and fixed their eyes upon the chubby man who got very nervous by now. Felice pretended to be deaf, but Trinity noticed that her friend tightly clasped One's arm, while leaning heavily into Two for emotional support.

Interesting…

So Felice was not that reluctant against the Twins. She grinned.

In spite of their conservative outfit, the Twins radiated an aura of violence when provoked. She couldn't think of another place where Felice could be safer then between the two of them. Tonight at least.

Neo cleared his throat and the Twins stopped staring. The moment of danger was over and the crowd scattered, leaving them alone but still watching them out of the bar.

Morpheus turned around to them, holding three keys in his hands.

"Let's go upstairs!" he suggested.

"We're lucky, I guess. That were the last free rooms!" he handed them the keys. 

"But remember, we have to share the bathroom!"

"Yours got an extra large bed, you can comfortably sleep together in it…" he said blankly as he gave One his key. 

"What? Don't you want me to sleep on the dirty floor, in front of your own bed where you can control me all night long?" One mocked.

Morpheus just gave him a look.

"I think, you three are in urgent need of whatever protection you can get tonight. Well, at least Felice is. And because of the handcuffs I suppose that your brother is not as able to defend Felice and himself as usual. Am I right?" 

Everyone was speechless for a minute.

"Yeah, that makes sense…" One finally managed to say and opened their door.

"Oh no, another wedding suite?" Felice groaned.

"Well, we got discount for it…." Morpheus grinned.

That bastard!

"Well, take it easy, _darling_. At least it's not pink!" Two tried to cheer her up.

"No it isn't _honey_!" Felice hissed as she entered the room.

"That's not a wedding suite, that's a torture chamber.. Iron bedstead, black satin bedclothes, huge iron candlesticks, black walls. What's this? Ah, handcuffs for the bedstead, blood red curtains, whooo a …bizarre..video collection, several whips, and of course, the obligatory mirror underneath the ceiling. Isn't it perfect? And mind you, that's just what I noticed at the first look!" she listed.

Trinity and Neo tried effortless to stifle their laughter.

**

One and Two sat on the bed, Felice between them, backs leaned against the bedstead and flipping through the TV channels.

Absent-minded Felice massaged her chained wrist, which felt extremely strained due to the unusual situation. Neither Two nor she herself noticed that she unintentionally massaged Two's wrist too. One however _did _notice it. Two slowly relaxed and a warm and certainly not unpleasant feeling flooded One's own body. 

Not only relaxation but arousal too.

He unobtrusively pondered how best to initiate a proper seduction without intimidating the woman.

"I'm bored!" Felice complained.

"Oh happy day!" One thought.

"It's only 23h and I'm not tired yet."

"Well, I could think of a few ways to entertain ourselves…" he purred and stroked her hand.

Two raised his eyebrows.

Felice squealed happily.

"Oh One, you never fail to surprise me. Do you think the same I think?" She eagerly asked taking his hand in a surprisingly strong grip.

He tried not to stare too hard into her corset which squeezed her breasts up in a very appetizing way. Suddenly the room was way too hot.

"Of course my dear, of course. Which man wouldn't in that lovely company?" 

He didn´t expect such eagerness. Must be his enormous masculine charisma, or his crisp british charm.

And Two thought the girl was shy!

"Then what are we waiting for?" Felice asked innocently, leaning her shoulders back and exposing even more of her mouth-watering decolleté. She inhaled deeply and One could hear a faint creak as the wires in her corset widened under the pressure of her bosom.

"Patience One, patience. Use the chance to show the girl what an exceptional good lover you are!" One thought and fought the urge to simply grab Felice and rip her clothes off.

Just as he wanted to lean over and kiss her, Felice swung herself over Two's body and got up from the other side of the bed.

"Then let's go down and have a drink or two!" she beamed.

Two nearly bursted with laughter as Felice dragged him to his feet, wearing his ´I've told you so´-look.

One sighed in defeat.

"Go on, I follow in a minute or two!" he said and walked stiffed legged towards the bathroom.

"Well, isn´t that funny. For a second I believed you _exactly knew what he was up to!" said Two as they left the suite._

Felice smiled innocently.

"Oh I knew my dear, I knew! I just wanted to teach him a lesson, that´s all."

"Felice?"

"Yes?"

"You´re a bitch!" Two grinned.

"I know. Always been and always will."

**

Will Two retain mental damages from all the singing?

Will Niobe use the chance and make Morpheus fall for her again?

Will Felice loose the patience with One´s amorous advances and do something _real bad to him?_

And will she use some of the suite´s torture instruments for it?

What will the Merovingian have to say to Two´s marriage?

What happens behind the doors of Trinity´s and Neo´s room?

And do we really _want _to know? 

Some answers hopefully in the next chapter (If you behave well and review!)…..


	6. Eavesdropping forbidden!

Disclaimer: I don´t own the Matrix!

@BloodyVixen: Well, they have to stay in the Matrix for a little longer which will be explained in chapter 7, just wait and see. And Trinity wouldn´t leave her child hood friend behind, would she?  ;-)

And now for all those who wondered what Trinity and Neo were doing behind their doors…enjoy!!

**

In the corridor.

Felice knocked at Neo´s and Trinity's door but there was no response. However, as they passed their common bathroom, they heard water splashing and voices laughing. Felice raised her hand to knock, but then..

"Neo, don't…" Trinity squealed.

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" 

"Bad Neo, bad Neo stop it!"

"But you want it too, don't you? Say that you want me to do it!" 

"Neo pleeeaase!!" Trinity moaned.

"Say it!" Neo insisted.

"Damn it Neo, I don't like it when you get this dominant!"

"Just…say…it!!" Neo breathed harsh.

Felice slowly let her hand sink.

One and Two gaped opene mouthed.

"Well, I think it's better not to disturb them right now, isn't it?" Felice asked.

"Certainly. There are things we don't-" Two started.

"want to know and don't _want_-" One continued.

"to see!!" finished Two.

"Let's see what Morpheus and Niobe are up to!" Felice said.

**

In the bathroom.

"Neo, that's enough! Now give me back my lady shaver!!"

"But you promised me that I could shave your legs!" Neo whined.

"Damn it! You already shaved my armpits, Neo it's not natural for a man to have such desires. Now give it back!"

**

In front of Morpheus and Niobes door.

"Shall I?" Felice asked.

She raised her hand but stopped midway. Exited voices could be heard from the inside.

"Oh Morpheus, that's truly…impressive!!" Niobe said out of breath.

"Really? Don't you think that it's probably a bit too puny?"

"Oh no! Just like in old times. I think it's got even….bigger then in those days!!"

"Well, if I'm looking at it now…you could be right!" Morpheus said proudly.

"I've never seen such a big one!!"

"Do you want to touch it?"

"Oh may I?

"Of course, it's especially for you my dear!"

"Wow, it's so hard and uncompromising!"

"Well, I used something special to-

Felice wasn't able to hear more because One and Two dragged her away, faces horror-stricken.

"Eeeww, I think I'm going to need at least two really stiff drinks to wash that mental image out of my brain!" Felice sighed.

"Oh yes, _we too!"_

**

"I used a new sort of glue, as you can see."

Niobe eyed the tower Morpheus had built out of matchsticks respectfully. A true to scale replica of Big Ben.

"Impressive, really. I didn't know that you kept this old hobby of yours up all the time!"

**

Some time later they returned to their rooms, each one carrying a cardboard box full of various alcoholic drinks and pretzel sticks.

They dropped all of it on the king sized bed and started drinking while watching cartoons on TV.

For a few seconds Felice pondered the idea to challenge them to a drinking contest, but then rejected it. The last time she got drunk in a twin's company she had ended up married. She didn't want to know what possibly could happen when both of them were around.

But she urgently needed an idea to hold One in check!

The twin in question had stopped to pester her as they went down to buy drinks, but a few minutes ago he had started to approach her again. His arm now lay around her shoulders. Well, she could live with that but now he started to tickle her neck..

She tried not to relax too much, but that bastard seemed to know all too well where her neck was strained. Almost as good as if he would feel it himself..

And if she wanted to avoid physical contact to him during the night she had to cuddle with Two. But now that she had come to the conclusion for herself that she could trust Two to a certain degree without further apprehensions, she felt a lot better in his company. He wouldn't slit her throat during her sleep.

Speaking of Two, her _husband_ had been awfully quiet the whole day long…

She glanced at him. Sipping a bottle vodka lemon, he looked tired. Or didn't she just imagine that?

She looked again.

He looked perfectly normal to the eye.

But she could _feel _that he was tired!

And his tiredness seemed to transmit to her. Her eyes started to hurt again.

Strange…

She nudged him lightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Why do you ask?" Two said irritated.

"You look tired. You feel tired don't you?"

One stopped tickling and looked at his twin.

"She's right. You need to rest."

"Are you now starting to team up against me?" growled Two, but he seemed to be amused.

Felice furrowed her brow and crawled onto his lap. Then she laid her hand onto his forehead.

She removed his sunglasses and looked into his eyes.

A short glance to her side showed her that One had gotten serious for a change.

"Well?"

"Well, you don't have fever and your pupils aren't dilated either."

Both relaxed.

"But you have a headache, your back is strained and your stomach doesn't agree with the tuna you had for dinner."

Two just looked at her.

"How did you know that? I didn't tell you!"

"You didn't even tell me!" One agreed.

They looked at her curiously.

Felice shrugged.

"No idea, I just…_knew_."

"And what do you suggest?"

Felice didn't answer. Instead she started massaging Two's temples. Two sighed and let himself sink back into his pillows. After a few minutes she could feel his headache fade. One just watched silently.

"You know, if you would turn on your stomach I could treat your back too." Invited Felice.

**

The next morning.

"Was it just my imagination, or did I hear strange noises come out of the wedding suite last night?" Trinity asked, as they were on their way to fetch Felice and the Twins for breakfast.

"If you mean that groaning and moaning and that squeaking of their bed, that was certainly not an imagination or a dream. I heard it too." Neo grinned.

"I wouldn't have thought that they would get intimate _this_ fast!" Trinity sounded a bit offended.

Neo sighed.

"We already had this discussion, darling. As soon as Felice complains about them, we won't let the three of them sleep together in one room any more. And I personally volunteer to watch over Two's behaviour all night long."

"I know, I know…"

"And you said yourself that she's at least interested in Two. If she wants to let it out you have no right to forbid it; Felice is a grown up woman. She has the right to decide for herself."

"I know, but I swear, if they have only as much as bend one hair of her I'm going to castrate them! And I'm doing it with their own razor blades!!"

They reached the suite and Trinity raised her hand to knock. 

But then they heard voices from inside.

"Oh One not that fast, be gentle!" groaned Felice.

"I'm always gentle!"

"Ouch, that hurt! Take it out of me!"

"I knew you couldn't do it right! Let me handle this!" that was Two's voice.

"What? Do you think you're better than me?"

"No, but _I am her husband!"_

"Oh I'm sorry, did I interfere with your matrimonial duties?" One asked ironically.

The bed squeaked.

"Just a second, _dear_!"

"Aaahhh.."

"Stop squirming. One, can't you hold her tight?"

"No problem!"

More bed squeaking.

"I'm almost done, _cherie_!"

"Oh yessss. That feels a lot better!!" Felice moaned "let me have a look at it!"

"Woooww, that's a big one!"

"Yes, isn't it?" asked Two.

One snickered.

"I guess you never had such a big one before, right?"

"You can bet on that. No wonder it hurt that much!" Felice said.

Suddenly a loud "Hyyaahh!" could be heard and then Trinity kicked the door open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" she screamed.

The trio innocently sat on their bed, cardboard boxes full of empty bottles scattered around them. Two was bending over Felices hand. All three looked at Trinity in uttermost surprise.

"I had a splinter in my hand." Felice finally said.

"And Two removed It." completed One, who held Felices arm in a tight grip.

"Yeah, nasty cardboard boxes!" Two had a smug grin on his face.

"Oh" was all Trinity could say to that.

"Gods Trinity, what did you think we were doing??" Felice asked.

One and Two smirked.

Trinity blushed a deep red.

"Never mind, see you at breakfast. Don't be late." With that she turned on her heel and fled the room. Neo just apologetically shrugged and followed her, quietly giggling.

**

Later, on the road again.

_Mental diary of Felice:_

What a day!

Trinity still too embarrassed about that splinter-incident this morning to have a decent conversation.

Niobe inquired me about strange noises out of our room during last night.

Refused to explain the cunnings of being able to at the same time a) give Two a full-body massage and b) chain One to the bedstead to teach him manners.

Unfortunately forgot to gag him, therefore the strange noises as he remembered that he wasn't able to phase.

Sometimes, SM-equipment really comes in handy.

Resisted the temptation to ask about strange noises out of _their room, Niobe extremely moody today._

Okay, Niobe always moody.

Today very hot.

Changed leather pants and corset for silver-grey spandex ultra minidress and high heeled sandals with straps.

Got compliment from One. ("Whohooo!")

Got compliment from Two. ("That's my wife stop drooling at her!" to a trucker)

Got compliment from Neo. ("At least I know my money is well invested!")

Got even compliment from Morpheus.  ("These colours really suit you!")

Got nearly stared to death from Niobe.

Therefore decided to snuggle up close to Two for own safety.

One's sulking cause Morpheus forbid him to stay in our car, _again._

Uncomfortable silence in car cause Trinity still embarrassed and Niobe still angry.

Therefore no singing today.

Two doesn't seem to mind.

One broke his sunglasses during sudden braking action.

Stopped at next gas station to buy some new.

Discovered, that they had only such for ladies with rhinestones and sequins on them.

Had lunch while One squirmed over difficult choice.

At last he decided for round ones with Leo printed frame.

Poor twin looked so pathetic that I decided to cheer him up a bit.

Asked Two about his favourite ice cream.

Then bought whole canister of mint-and-chocolate flavoured soft ice and three spoons.

Fed spoon after spoon into One till Two got extremely jealous.

Who would have thought?

At least One's now happy again.

Were forced to stop at shopping mall, cause Trinity allegedly run out of tampons.

Saw out of corner of my eye Neo hiding his wallet and credit cards.

Wanted to accompany Trinity, but Twins discovered arms shop in basement.

Was voted down and forced to go watching 152 different sorts of razor blades and snap blades.

Think I'm an expert now.

Two bought one with a silver hilt and my initials engraved in it for me.

Cool.

Now everything I still need is a grey coat…

_Mental Diary of Niobe:_

What a day!

Found Morpheus staring at Felices décolleté for _seconds_!

Got snippy answer from her as I just kindly asked about strange noises out of their room last night.

Well, should probably feel sorry for her, at least _I wasn't forced to spend night with that pervert One in same room, even same bed!_

Was not allowed to drive in same car as Morpheus, _again_.

Start to believe he's avoiding me.

Trinity awfully quiet today.

Therefore used time to ponder about various methods to win Morpheus devotion.

Maybe I should buy spandex ultra minidress too.

Had time to confer with Trinity at gas station cause dumb ass One broke his sunglasses and needed new ones.

Used opportunity to tease him a bit (revenge for mirror-jokes, hah!)

Trinity arranged stop at shopping mall for me.

Bought leather mini dress in deep red.

Then visited dessous boutique to buy something really shocking and seducing.

Went with hot red underwear in hand towards cashier's desk and stumbled right into One looking through a shelf with women's panties.

Very embarrassing situation.

Decided in mutual agreement to never ever mention that incident to anyone.

Luckily just few to more hours till Barney's country residence….

**

"Ouch!"

"You're holding it wrong! More out of the wrist, try again!"

*Snap click*

"Ouch! Trin, do we have a first aid kit in here?" Felice asked.

"Don't you dare to bleed on my backseats!" Trinity scolded grinning.

Since half an hour Two tried to teach Felice how to use a razorblade and during this time she only succeeded in cutting herself about three or four times.

Two just shook his head in disbelief.

"Here, use this." Niobe said and handed her a box of sticking plasters.

Felice patched up her bleeding fingers and sighed.

"Come on, try again. Just look at me!" Two said and demonstrated with his own blade.

"Oh Two, I just don't get it! Why do you even bother teaching me?" Felice sulked.

"Because I want you to be able to defend yourself. Now try again!" Two insisted.

*snap fling*

"FELICE!!" Trinity and Niobe thundered.

"I'm sorry imsorryimsorryimsorry…" Felice giggled.

She accidentally had let gone off the blade which flung and drilled itself right into the dashboard.

"Okay Two, that's enough! Stop it or do you want us all get killed? You can train at Barney´s but _not_ inside my car!" Trinity sternly said.

"Nice throw, my dear!" Two just smirked and put his own razorblade back into his vest.

**

At the chateau.

"Now Mr Miller, do you have news for me?" the Merovingian asked. 

The small employee nervously adjusted his tie.

"Kim and Yun found the hotel were they were staying but unfortunately they already were gone."

"And now?" the Merovingian raised an eyebrow while his wife Persephone silently snickered.

"They are moving but Kim and Yun are on their track."

"Well, and what about their code?"

"It's still changing. It looks like it is installing a third component to the program."

"A third component? What could that be?" the Merovingian asked suspicious.

"But _cherie, don't you remember Yun´s first report? About that supposed marriage of one of them?" Persephone asked teasingly._

"That's impossible, _Madame_. They've never shown any serious interests in women. A few _liaisons_ here and there, but marriage.._non, impossible_!"  

"And even if, how could it possibly affect their code? The woman is not a program, as much as I'm informed." 

"Are you sure, _mon amour_?"

The Merovingian sighed.

"Tell the two that I want that woman too!"

"As you wish!"

**

Will Felice ever learn how to use a snap blade without cutting herself to death?

What has One done in the dessous boutique?

Why did no one ever know about Morpheus strange hobbies?

Did Felice really have a splinter in her hand?

Will the lady shaver of doom turn up again?

And will One have to wear his Leo printed sunglasses for the rest of the story??

Just you wait for chapter seven!!


	7. The separation

Disclaimer:  Who cares?

                   It´s not mine anyway…

**

„Here we are!"

The two cars stopped in front of a huge iron gate. The residence itself was surrounded by thick hedges, so you couldn't see the inside. Morpheus cranked down his window and used the ´doorbell´.

A few seconds later the gate opened and they entered the residence.

"Oh my god, Trinity this isn't a residence it's a fortress!"

Two looked over the rim of his sunglasses.

"Yes, against that, the Merovingian's chateau is a spitting image of a castle. Truly impressive!"

The fortress was bordered with gardens and lawns in a Louis IX reminding style. A number of smaller buildings, a park and a stable could also be seen.

But at the other side of the hedges were solid walls, invisible from outside, and a noticeable amount of security people. Neo had the slight impression that Mr Barney prepared for a longer besieging.

Who the hell was this man?

They parked their cars at the main entrance and climbed the stairs up to the great door.

"Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen. Please come in, the Master already awaits you!" the butler said and opened the door for them.

The inside of the castle was in strong contrast to the outside.

It was dark, it was gothic, and it was ….frightening.

For a few minutes they just stood and gaped.

Then a small and chubby man in a dark velvet suit came down the stairs to greet them.

Felice bit her lip and tried not to chuckle. The man was at least half a head smaller than her and as round as a watermelon. Few hairs remained on his head and the tiny moustache twitched as he whistled merrily.

He reminded her of a bumble-bee.

The bumble-bee stopped right in front of them and beamed.

"Morpheus, old friend! How kind of you to pay me a visit! It's far too long that we met!"

"The pleasure is mine!" answered Morpheus and bowed lightly.

"And these young people are your crew then?"

"If I may introduce, these are Neo, Trinity and Niobe who belong to…my people. And this is-

"Then you must be the young woman with the ´small problem´, aren't you?" Barney turned to Felice and kissed her hand.  

Two made a disapproving noise in his throat. Felice ignored it.

"Oh Mr Barney I'm so glad to finally meet you. Are you really able to help me..ahem us?" she beamed.

"Oh I hope my dear!" he winked at her and fumbled in his pockets.

"Gumdrops?" he asked and offered her a bag.

"Oh thanks!" Felice took one, the others refused.

"Well, James will show you your rooms while me and this charming young lady will try to solve this little ´problem´ of hers!" he laughed and gave the butler a sign.

You could tell by the expression of Two's face that he didn't like to be called a ´little problem´ and that he didn't like to be totally ignored either.

One casted him a sympathetic look out of his Leo sunglasses and followed the others.

Mr Barney then led them in a small laboratory with all kinds of technology and asked them to sit down. Then he examined their handcuffs.

"Hmm, agents shot them, you say?"

"Yes, they called it a security measure." Felice said.

Mr Barney casted her a bright smile.

"Well, by chance I know these handcuffs. I own one of the factories who produce certain pieces of them. Very useful and hard to remove. They ordered a lot of them!"

Felice and Two sighed.

"But not if you know how to!" Barney grinned.

"You'll see it's just a matter of seconds for me. Miss Canderhagen, my tool box please!"

**

Neo and Trinity sat on a velvet sofa and tried to relax a bit.

The rooms they were given really were exclusive and expensive. And everywhere you looked velvet. In all colours.

The furniture was antique.

The decoration was unaffordable.

The water-taps were out of pure gold.

Trinity didn't dare to move out of fear to break something.

Just as they decided to take a drink out of the expensive Waterford crystal glasses the door sprung open and Felice entered the room, dancing and singing.

"Look at me! I'm free imfreeimfreeimfreeimfreeimfree!!!"

Felice leaped at Trinity and gave her a bone breaking embrace. Then she embraced Neo too, who blushed furiously.

"Wow, I didn't expect it to happen this fast!" Trinity smiled.

"I'm free, I'm free, I'm free! No more difficulties while eating, sleeping, bathing and whatever!"

Morpheus and Niobe entered the room and were embraced too.

"Finally! That means we can leave the matrix and return to Zion!" Niobe smiled.

Exited she embraced Morpheus who got all tense and nervous in her arms.

He freed himself and looked at Felice.

"Where's Two?"

"Am I his Nanny? At his brother's side, I suppose."

"Excuse me. Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr Barney wishes you to know that dinner will be served in about an hour. He asks you to come into the red parlour to have an aperitif twenty minutes before dinner!" James the butler said.

"Oh great, that means I can take a shower before. And some fresh clothes!" Felice beamed, delighted of the thought to do that all _alone_.

**

After her shower Felice scouted her room and discovered a whole wardrobe full of dresses. Most of them in medieval style and mostly out of velvet.

Since her room got a connecting door to Trinity's room she knocked and together they chose a dark violet gown for herself and a deep blue one for Trinity.

In the Twin's room, Two absently looked out of the window and massaged his now free wrist.

One looked at his melancholic twin and joined him at the window.

"Well, it's over now.." he began.

"I know."

"But something-

"Has changed! We're totally aware of it." finished Two.

"But do we know _what_?"

"No, we don't!"

One gave his twin's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"But we're in good shape again!" he said.

"We can phase again-

"And heal."

"Just like before the ´incident´!"

Silence. Outside, a pair of horsemen crossed the paths.

"Did you notice it, too?"

"That she started phasing? Of course."

"But what's the meaning of it?"

"We don't know!"

"But we will find out!"

"Yes, we will!"

**

They gathered in the red parlour and had their aperitif.

Trinity and Felice received some nice compliments for their velvet gowns till Niobe had her great entrance in her new leather mini dress. Morpheus eyes grew big like tomatoes. The twins stood in their corner and were very quiet but behaving in these surroundings like they were meant to be here. They truly had an aristocratic, condescending aura around themselves as they sipped their aperitif.

James was going around with his tablet and offered various drinks, but most of all sherry. Felice hesitated.

"You wouldn't have a gin tonic for me, would you?" she asked shyly.

"Everything you want, my dear!" Barney exclaimed who just entered the parlour.

One and Two in their corner narrowed their eyes and approached Felice, taking their usual positions left and right to her.

"You're extraordinary beautiful this evening!" whispered Two in a low voice.

"Yes, and velvet embellishes your body perfectly!" said One and kissed her hand.

Felice raised her eyebrow.

"Well, thank you." She said slowly.

Something clearly was going on here!

Then the butler came with her drink and she concentrated on other things.

"Morpheus, may I talk to you just a minute?" Barney asked and took his old friend by an arm, leading him into an empty corner of the parlour.

"Sure. What is it?" Morpheus asked curiously.

"You've been followed, I fear."

"What?"

"Those Twins, they're working for the Merovingian don't they?"

"You know the Merovingian?"

"Well, let's just say our ways crossed in the past. And I'm certainly not eager to meet him again, that's for sure!"

"I understand."

"It seems that he has sent some of his flunkies to collect the twins, I guess." Barney pondered.

"Or to eliminate them!" Morpheus followed.

"That's a possibility, of course. But I've got the funny feeling that there's more to the whole story then meets the eye. What about this marriage you mentioned? Is it legal?"

"I fear."

"Then the girl's not out of danger yet. But there's still something more that troubles me.´"

"What is it?" Morpheus asked worried.

"I've told you that I've met the Merovingian before. At his restaurant to be precisely. The Twins may not remember me as it seems, but I do."

Morpheus nodded.

"I saw them. And I watched them. They awaked my curiosity, you know. And therefore I can now say that they're behaving totally out of character."

"I noticed that too." Morpheus agreed.

"They act quite possessive about that girl. Even protective…"

"You're absolutely right! Continue!" Morpheus said.

Barney stroked his moustache.

"And that makes me wonder, you know. They're killers. Why don't kill her, get rid of her body and then fulfil their order. Surely the Merovingian has his ways to remove this digital toy."

"That makes no sense…"

"Have they even attacked one single time during your trip?" Barney asked, although he already seemed to know the answer.

"No, they haven't!"

"They're disobeying their orders since that evening. The Merovingian will not be pleased. And the Twins don't seem as if they are willing to give up the girl. Did you notice how they reacted as I offered her a mere drink? I wasn't even importunate!"

"You're implying that we cannot return to Zion right now, don't you?" Morpheus sighed.

"Yes, I'm afraid the whole thing's not over yet…"

"What about our pursuers?"

"Don't worry, you're safe inside here!"

"I know, but is it safe to keep the Twins in here, now that they have all of their powers back?" Morpheus wanted to know.

"Felice will keep them occupied!"

"Yes, what about her? Is it right to demand off her to be in their immediate company all the time?"

"Morpheus, old friend. Didn't you notice that she's changing too?" Barney sighed and suddenly looked very old and much wrinkled.

"She's changing? What do you mean?"

"Neo noticed and Trinity as well. Felice told her and Trinity told me this evening. She starts phasing."

"But how's that possible? She's human."

"She also starts developing some kind of telepathically binding with _both of them."_

Morpheus just gaped.

"Don't ask me how it works, because I'm not able to explain. But the Twins are a kind of virus program. Maybe the handcuffs worked like some sort of catalyst. After all, one of the purposes of a virus _is_ duplication, keep that in mind!"

"But how will it affect her?"

"I can't say yet."

He squeezed Morpheus hand gently.

"But it doesn't automatically mean harm to her, old friend. Just stay a few days and we'll watch how things progress. Felice needs her old friend now more then ever. It wouldn't be right to let her see through it all alone, without Trinity's help or your advice or simply your company!"

"Your´re right of course. We stay a few more days. At least till our pursuers are gone!"

"That's nice to hear. Gumdrops?"

**

The dinner was exquisite.

The great dining room was decorated with fresh flowers and the wine flowed down her throat like liquid silver.

Speaking of silver…

Felice enjoyed herself and kept light conservation with Trinity and bumble-bee Barney, while Niobe just had eyes for Morpheus, who on the contrary shot her concerned looks ever now and then. The Twins sat on the opposite side of the table, much to their dismay. But Barney, in a kind but uncompromising voice had seated them apart from her, directly next to a voluptuous blonde, who giggled all the time and a bony brunette, who batted her eyelashes importunate at Two.

At _her Two! _

Whoaa, was that jealousy she developed there?

She took another sip out of her goblet and adjusted her neckline.

Better don't mess with me, Missy!!

"Stop that!" Trinity hissed into her ear.

"Huh?" asked Felice absent-minded.

"You're staring, Feli!"

"She's flirting with him!"

"But she doesn't get any approval for it. See? He's pissed off!"

Two´s facial expression looked like he had straightly bitten into an extra sour lemon.

"I guess you're right. But I don't have to like it nonetheless!" she giggled.

"What is so funny, my dear?" Ramon, the man seated next to her, asked.

"Oh nothing, really."

Ramon, the Latin Lover.

Latin Lover out of passion, she corrected herself.

Who had pestered her the whole meal through.

She smiled through gritted teeth at him. How she wished one of the Twins would intimidate god's self declared gift to women and scare the shit out of him.

She couldn't stand Latin Lovers!!

But then she noticed them staring at Ramon in uttermost jealousy.

Trinity winked at her. Oh how they understood each other!

Maybe it would be very interesting to flirt a bit with Ramon….

"What did you say, where do you come from?" she asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes.

Hah, two could play _that_ game!....okay three!

"Does anyone like to dance?" bumble bee asked after dinner had been finished.

He gave one of the waiters a wink and then waltz music flooded the room. Neo dragged Trinity out on the parquet and Ramon didn't hold back much longer either.

With a charming smile he swept her up to her feet and onto the dance floor.

Well, she had to admit he certainly knew how to dance!

She danced the following tango with him too.

At the second half of their dance she noticed that there was something going wrong. Terribly wrong.

Ramon pushed her into a dark corner of the large dining room and started to grope her.

She slapped him. Hard.

He slapped her back. Harder.

A silent scream went through her mind. Confusion. Panic. Fear.

Surprise.

The scream had an echo!

The Twins simultaneous looked up from their port and phased. 

Surprised screams went through the small crowd as the two ghost like shadows flew through the room, searching.

And immediately finding what they were looking for.

They phased back into full flesh and attacked without hesitating.

Morpheus stood up and looked at Barney.

"Don't look at me like that. I hadn't planned something like that. But at least we now know for sure that they're telepathically linked!" Barney said.

Ramon was a molester but not a fighter. And especially against the Twins he didn't stand a chance. After few moments he got to the ground.

The Twins pulled their razor blades out.

"Stop it!" Morpheus thundered.

"You've proofed your point and I doubt that he will ever again try something like that! Now leave him alone!"

The Twins slowly turned their heads and fixed Morpheus with their eyes, snap blades still poised.

Morpheus started sweating, they wouldn't obey him, he just knew they wouldn't!

Then Felice started staggering and Two put away his blade and pulled her in his arms, comfortingly stroking her back and whispering in her ear.

One slowly, very slowly followed his twin's example and put his blade away. Then he kicked the man on the floor a last time and turned his attention to Felice.

Morpheus dared to breathe again. Neo and Trinity next to him relaxed immediately. The crowd scattered. Some of the security men dragged Ramon's body away. Trinity got up to comfort Felice.

"No, stay!"

"But she needs me!" Trinity complained.

"I doubt that they let you help now. Wait till they've calmed down a bit!"

Trinity reluctantly sat down again.

"They're still dangerous!" Niobe said.

"They always were!" Neo opposed.

"Yes, I guess we were just lucky all the time!" Morpheus said and poured himself another glass of wine. 

**

Will we have the long awaited hot love-scene in chapter 8 ??

…..

…..

(The tension´s building…)

….

….

Let me think about it…

….

….

Well, if you behave (and review!)…

Okay, love scene in chapter 8  ;-)


	8. How to conquer a woman´s heart

Disclaimer: Felice is mine, Twins are not (*sigh*) !

**

„It's okay Two, you can let go off me now!" Felice said and freed herself out of Two's tight embrace.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"He didn't have the chance to do anything to me, I'm perfectly fine! But now I'd like to talk to Trinity!"

"We accompany you!" One said and took her arm.

Felice sighed.

"I'm sorry One, but that's going to be a woman-to-woman talk. Just relax and go to bed, will you?"

The Twins just looked at her.

"Okay okay, you can escort me back to my room!" 

As they reached her room, Felice took out her key and opened it. As she entered her bedroom, the Twins wanted to follow. Felice rolled her eyes and used her sternest voice.

"No One, that's _my_ bedroom. _Yours is directly across the corridor. I meant you too, Two. Now please go there!"_

They seemed uncertain about what to say. Fearing another argument about their sleeping arrangements, Felice gave them a fleeting good night kiss on the cheek and then closed the door behind her. Heavily she leaned against the oaken door and waited for the familiar sound of their quiet footsteps returning to their own room.

It hadn't been easy to send them away…

"Bullshit, Felice! There's no reason to get this affectionate with them. They're killers! They probably tried to kill Trinity and Neo that evening! And your marriage wasn't even meant to be! Pull yourself together, it's over now. In a few days you can go home, back to your apartment and forget them!" Felice told herself.

It wasn't very convincing.

She stripped out of the velvet gown and dressed in a very comfortable and very fluffy bathrobe. Then she fetched a bottle of whisky and two glasses out of the mini bar and knocked at Trinity's door.

**

Meanwhile the Twins had returned to their room.

Two flung himself onto the bed and sulked while One carefully took off his coat and draped it neatly over a chair.

"One?"

"Yes?"

"What are we doing wrong?"

"Hm?"

Two angrily glanced at him.

"You know perfectly well what I mean. Why does she keep resisting us?"

"We´re talking about women here, dear brother! Don´t ever expect to understand them!"

He searched through the mini bar and eyed a bottle of very old and very expensive cognac.

"I know that she feels attracted to us. Why doesn´t she give in into the unavoidable?"

One passed a snifter to his twin and deeply inhaled the scent of the luxurious beverage.

"The secret of winning a woman´s devotion, my dear brother…" he took a sip and let the liquid role over his tongue and down his throat.

"Is to court her properly!" he finished.

"As if I didn´t already know that!" Two sulked and gulped his cognac in one sip.

"You may have known, but you didn´t do it. That´s the difference!"

"And what´s your suggestion then?" Two asked sarkyly.

"I decided to change the tactics. Maybe we rushed things to much. I know what we need…"

"And that is?"

"Roses, jewellery and other tawdry things which women seem to like that much. And of course lots of compliments!" One listed.

"And that will be sufficient?" Two was not convinced yet.

"Well, you still could write a poem for her. Maybe that melts her heart!" One sniggered.

"What? I´m a bad- ass, a bodyguard and one of the best killers inside the Matrix! I certainly don´t write love poems!!" Two flared up.

"See? That´s another problem of yours!" One grinned smugly.

"Huh?"

"You´re always getting far too aggravated. And you always have this peevish expression on your face!" One explained.

Two got up from the bed and looked into a mirror.

"I´m not peevish!"

"Of course not!" One sniggered.

"My face is extraordinary handsome!"

"Sure, it´s the same as mine!"

"I could get loads of dates, if I wanted to!"

"I never said anything different!" his brother smirked.

Two sighed.

"Do you think I´m scaring her or what?"

"Well, it couldn´t hurt if you would smile more often!" One suggested.

"Smile?"

"Yes, that´s when the corners of your mouth turn upwards and-

"Stop it, I think I got the point!"

**

"How are you now?" asked Trinity as they sat on Felices huge four-poster bed.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"He slapped me and tried to grope my breasts. But then One and Two came and dragged him away from me. I guess I was lucky."

"They would've teared him into pieces if Morpheus hadn't stopped them…" Trinity slowly said.

"I've never saw them _that_ angry!" she added.

They toasted and took another big sip of whisky.

"How did you call them?"

"No idea, really. I was scared and I wished they would come and save me. And then they came…"

"Telepathy?" Trinity asked.

"What other could it be?"

"Ice?"

"Yes, please!"

They took another drink in silence.

"Maybe you really should practice phasing. That could come in handy, you know." Trinity finally said.

"Yep, you're right."

"Felice?"

"Yes, Trinity?"

"What really is between the three of you?" Trinity hesitantly asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Felice said nonchalantly.

"Feeeeliiice!" Trinity teased and nudged her in the ribs.

"You're not telling me the truth. As you may remember, I was always able to know when you were lying!"

Felice just giggled.

"It's nothing, really!" she started blushing furiously.

"I don't beliiieve you!!" Trinity chirped.

"Maybe…" Felice giggled and took another gulp of whisky.

"Yes?"

"Maybe I grew a bit attached with them?"

"That's all? No steamy kisses, no oaths of undying love, no hot threesomes in your lovely wedding suite? Tell me!!"

Felice blushed even deeper and refilled their glasses again.

"Well, I fear my love life isn't _that_ exciting…"

"And that out of the mouth of that girl who got countless reproofs for sneaking out of our boarding school at night to snog with some college boy!" Trinity snickered.

"That was yeeeaaars ago!" Felice tried to defend herself.

"And you really can't compare the Twins with that college boys!" she laughed.

"Well, I have to confess you're right about this one, but….?" Trinity inquired.

"But I have to admit that they're hot stuff!! Are you satisfied now?" Felice moaned.

"I think I need another drink after that declaration!" Trinity said and helped herself to another whisky.

There was a knock at the other connecting door and Niobe entered the room.

"Come in, come in! Sit down and have a drink!" Trinity invited her. It was not often that Niobe seeked their company voluntarily.

Niobe, who was wearing one of the fluffy bathrobes too, shook her head and grinned.

"No time, I'm sorry! I just wanted to hear your opinion!" she said.

"Our opinion? What for?"

"That for!" Niobe said and opened her bathrobe.

Trinity and Felice gaped.

"Uhm, well.." Trinity started.

"If that doesn't knock him out, then he must be either gay or impotent!" Felice grinned.

"Yeah. Hot dessous. Are that tassels on the bra?"

"Tassels? Where?" Niobe asked surprised.

"Right over your nipples!" Felice helped. Niobe looked down at herself.

"Oh yes, _that! Well, the saleswoman told me that they stimulate the playing instincts within men!"_

Trinity and Felice raised their eyebrows.

"Never heard of that before, but it sounds logically!"

"Well then, good luck!!"

Niobe closed her bathrobe and returned to her room, her high heels clicking determined on the teak wooden floor.

"Trinity?"

"Yes?"

"Please promise me that you'll prevent me from buying such a thing as long as the Twins are around, deal?"

"Deal!"

**

Later in the night.

Felice lay in her huge four-poster bed and tried to relax.

But because she was still far too hyper, sleep wouldn't come to her. She felt restless.

Carefully, she reached out telepathically. The Twins were soundly asleep.

Good. That meant she could train phasing undisturbed.

She concentrated till she felt her body got transparent and weightless. It felt funny.

Almost like a feather in the wind.

She tried to stop sinking through her bed and started floating instead.

That was not as easy as it looked like when the twins were doing it. The light breeze out of her window let her float unconformable through her room. She steered against the breeze and stopped in front of the large mirror that decorated one of the room's walls.

The image that greeted her was slightly…frightening.

The female ghost, clad into the image of a tight night gown glowed in a dark green, the hair floating into all directions like serpents on a medusa's head. The eyes two red gleaming abysses.

Looking like that, it would be nearly impossible to train in the daytime without scaring someone to death…

Experimentally she tried to phase through the door. No problem, although it was a strange feeling. She floated the corridor up and down till she felt somewhat safe. Getting braver, she silently floated through a couple of rooms. That was fun!

She gradually felt herself getting tired. Phasing seemed to exhaust body and mind. She decided to return to her room for a decent night's sleep and floated through one last wall. 

And stiffened immediately.

Two silver-grey coats were carefully draped over a high chair's back-rest. She had ended exactly where she under any circumstances wanted to avoid ending. 

She had floated right into the Twin's room!

"Don't panic, Feli. Don't panic! You only have to cross the room to get out. They're asleep, they won't notice. They won't wake up!" she silently repeated.

Like the shadow of a ghost she floated through their room, face fixed on the two sleeping bodies in the bed. White dreadlocks spread over the pillows, smooth silver skin reflecting the moonlight from outside.

Skin?

She took a closer look.

Their blankets had slipped down to their waists and exposed bare backs and shoulders to her view. She floated a bit nearer. Since she was chained to Two she had always wondered how he looked like underneath all that clothing.

Yummy!

Was the only expression that seemed to suit here.

They were lean with broad shoulders and well muscled. Not bulky and stout like some of the bodybuilders she knew, but more like well trained athletes.

"Stay calm, will you? Your curiosity's satisfied. Could you please return to your own room now? You risk that they wake up with every minute you're staying in here! Now go!" she told herself.

She floated past the bed towards the opposite wall.

But sometimes fate can be cruel, very cruel!

Distracted from the Twins she didn't concentrate proper and the sudden breeze out of their half opened window caught her off guard.

With a swooshing noise it pulled her underneath the ceiling and whirled her like a dry leaf till she got all giddy and didn't know anymore where was up and where was down. 

No power left, she sailed down and landed on something soft.

Guess what?

She found herself at the end of the bed.

And not enough with that, her body started getting solid again.

She pondered sneaking out, but then suddenly stopped and listened. And sighed.

"Okay guys, stop pretending. I know you're awake!!"

"Took you long enough to notice!" One grinned and propped himself on an elbow.

"Precisely, we're awake since you started roaming the house twenty minutes ago!" Two said and smirked.

Felice groaned.

"You could have told me that it's this exhausting!"

"It first gets worse before it gets better. You'll be terribly sore tomorrow!" One snickered.

"Oh wonderful! Then I'd better get back into my room for some sleep!" Felice said and wanted to get up.

"Do you really want to leave already?" Two purred and stroked her bare arm.

"And in this condition? It would be a wonder if you made it to your room!" One hummed.

They shifted a bit apart.

Two patted onto the gap.

"There's still room for you here, you know.."

"And why keep up fighting it if you already know that it's meant to be this way?" One´s voice was like velvet.

 **

"I'm going to regret this, I know I will!" Felice thought as she climbed in the gap between the Twins.

"Oh, shut up, will you? It's not that you're virginal anymore! What's the problem with having sex with two of the hottest men you've ever met? After all you've done it before. And for god's sake, one of them is your _husband!! Now relax and enjoy!" the little devil on her shoulder said and finally out voted the inner angel._

She stretched out her body and One and Two pulled the satin sheets over the three of them, starting their attack.

"You smell so good!" Two breathed into her ear as he peeled her out of her tiny nightgown. Four touching and probing hands roamed her body, stroking, teasing, tickling and patting. Felice clawed her fingernails into Two's back to not get overwhelmed by the sensation. One bit her neck and shoulders.

Two suckled her earlobe.

"You taste so good!" he whispered.

Wedged between those two splendid bodies Felice started to shudder.

"Do you surrender?" One finally purred, embracing her from the behind. She could clearly feel his arousal press against her hip.

She wasn't able to answer him, for right now Two was kissing her very soul out of her. 

Gods, the man had lips!!

Their mouths separated and Felice gasped for air. Two trailed a line of small kisses along her throat.

"Surrender and become one with us. Stop resisting us!" Two's voice was harsh with lust, but also deep with emotion.

A thunderstruck raged through Felices body and she started twitching uncontrollably.

"Yes, damn it, I surrender! And now less talking and more action!" she screamed.

"You won't regret it, love." One hummed.

"We promise!" Two purred.

**

"What's that?" asked Trinity as the lights first flickered, then dimmed.

Neo, who lay next to her, looked up from his magazine.

"Seems there are some problems with the electricity!"

"There, it's back to normal!" he said and bent over his magazine again.

Trinity shook her head and returned to her newest issue of  "What men really want".

Midst in a very interesting article about the various uses of maple syrup on certain body parts, the lights faded out again. 

There was a bang and then everything was deadly quiet. And totally dark.

"Yep. Power failure, I guess!" Trinity said and closed her magazine.

**

Felice and the Twins in the meantime had reached a stage where they just seemed to be a twitching and winding heap on the bed.

Strips of the already torn sheets fluttered through the air, dancing in the cool breeze out of the window.

Welts and deep scratches decorated the sweat covered backs of both twins as they continued clinging to their prey.

As Felice felt the tension in her body build and getting almost overwhelming, she phased.

The Twins almost immediately followed her example, unwillingly to let go off her just yet.

Every time she phased, she could almost feel how her doing affected the circuit of the building complex.

She didn't care.

Transparent, solid, transparent, solid, transparent and solid again.

The air crackled.

Transparent, solid, transparent, solid, transparent and solid again.

Green light flooded the room. They were three, no they were one…no! 

What did she become? 

Irrelevant!

Transparent, solid, transparent, solid, transparent and solid again.

One´s hands on her hip, holding her tight.

Two´s lips on her throat, feeling her pulse thundering. No, experiencing it!

Biting, clawing, moaning, panting.

Then the world bursted into a thousand colours as the climax came over her and she knew no more…

**

"What is it, Neo?" Trinity asked as she lighted several candles.

"That's not a normal power failure!"

"What's it then?" she asked warily.

His eyes got that absent look like every time when he tried to read someone's code.

"The Twins." He just said.

"Felice!!" Trinity screamed and jumped up. Neo took hold of her arm and pulled her back onto their bed.

"Leave them be!" he said.

"But-

"You would only disturb them, that's for sure!"

Then he smiled at her.

"Calm down, it isn't anything bad that happens to her, trust me!"

"If you say so…"

She was not convinced that easily.

**


	9. Of nightmares and hand dolls

Disclaimer: same as ever!!

@Sharkey:  Well, what inspirated me to choose that title…I fear there´s not really a good reason for it, it just kinda popped in my head and I had to think about poor Two and all the torture I planned to swamp the Twins with ;-)

@HyperactiveHamsterofDoom:  Shame on you!! I order you to listen at least 2-3 times to the Matrix reloaded soundtrack to get on the right path again (Christina Aguilera *shudder*) !!

And thanks to all of you who reviewed so far!!

And to all those who didn´t : behave or I´ll send Neo to you. With his lady shaver of doom!!

**

Two looked at his reflection in the mirror with admiration.

The pink coloured tutu suited him in uttermost perfection. He stretched his arms above his head, forming an oval.

He smiled.

Then he pattered onto the stage devouring the applause that followed his entrance.

The music of "Swan Sea" kicked in and he started to dance, flicking his hair from one side to the other.

Arabesque.

Pas de chat.

Piourette.

Oh how he loved ballet.

The penguins in the audience flapped their fins and chattered excited. One of them spoke French…and wore a monocle.

Then it was over and red roses rained from the ceiling down on him.

He curtsied.

One of the waiters in the gay leather outfits with the plush bunny ears on their heads approached him. He had the Merovingian's face.

"Your taxi is waiting, master! And the orange slices carry green tulips today. May I polish your glasses? Ladadi ladada!"

The hyenas behind the stage started laughing.

The penguin with the monocle demanded an autogramm from him.

An elephant with rail thin legs, right out of a picture of Dalí stomped over the stage and crushed his roses.

Whimpering, he crawled over the wooden floor trying to save as many of them as possible.

The bunny started to mate with one of the hyenas.

The monocled penguin tugged at his tutu, toring it into pieces and screeching something at him.

He had his brother's voice.

His brother's voice?

"Two!"

"Two! Damn you, wake up!"

"Wake up!"

Two's eyes fluttered open and he blinked owlishly right into One's face.

"It's okay. I just had this nightmare again. No reason to worry!" he managed to say.

"Which one? That with policewoman and the rubber glove?"

"No, thankfully not. Just that one with the tutu."

"Aaah, your ballerina dream…"

"Exactly. What time is it?" Two asked as he fished for his sunglasses.

"Just eight in the morning. Still too early to get up!" One yawned.

Suddenly Two noticed the empty gap between them and looked at One in confusion.

"She's gone!" One sighed.

Two felt his heart sink.

Both of them turned to lie on their backs.

"Well.." started One.

"Yes?"

"Maybe we shouldn't take the whole thing this serious."

"Hmmmm…"

"I mean, she's just another woman. It would be easy to replace her…"

"Hmm."

"Just a piece of the master's cake and we can have every girl we want!"

"Sure…"

"And you have to admit, living together with her would be pretty difficult!"

"I know…"

One sighed and briefly closed his eyes and then turned to Two.

They looked into each other's eyes.

A minute passed in silence.

"Okay, I get the jewellery!" One said and jumped up.

Two followed his example.

"And I get the flowers. Masses of flowers!"

**

Meanwhile in Felices room.

"Let me summarize…you slept last night with One and Two, right?" Trinity asked.

"Right."

"And you enjoyed it, right?"

"Right."

"And why the heck are you here and not with them?"

Felice roamed through her belongings and reached for her pants. No more medieval dresses today!

"Because I have a lot to think about." She said.

"And I don't want them to think that I'm going to serve myself on a silver plate for them. If they want to be with me they first have to prove me that…"

"That what?" asked Trinity curiously.

"Aargh, I don't know exactly! That I can trust them. That they won't let me down. That I'm not another one in a long line of brief love affairs. Such things.."

"Yes, I understand…" Trinity said and patted her back.

"And I can't think about such things clearly when they're near me." Felice complained and threw a blouse back into the mammoth sized closet.

"Distracting you, he?" her best friend grinned.

Felice looked her in the eye and smiled smugly.

"Oh come on, don't you think I didn't notice the look that overcomes your face when you snuggle up to Neo? In such moments I would be able to sell you a fridge, you wouldn't care!"

Suddenly her eyes gleamed.

"You wouldn't happen to notice any strange occurrences out of Niobes and Morpheus´ room last night? I'm curious if she finally succeeded in getting him laid!"

Trinity snickered evilly.

"Now that you mention it, there were some strange…noises out of their room!"

"Oh you have to tell me!!" Felice sniggered.

**

*Flashback*

"Do you hear that too?" Neo asked Trinity.

"What?"

"Shh, listen!"

"There it is again! Don't you hear it too?  A kind of bumping…" Neo whispered.

Trinity pressed her ear against the connecting door.

"Yeah, I hear it! That´s out of Niobes room!" She looked at Neo.

"Should we risk a look?" Neo grinned at her.

"Why not? Maybe she's in trouble…you can never know for sure till you take a look!" she grinned back.

Carefully they opened the door just a handbreadth and Neo tried to watch.

"And? Do you see something?"

"Morphiiiii…" hummed Niobe, still wearing her ultra fluffy bathrobe.

"Morphiiii, I know you're somewhere in here! You can't hide from me!"

At that moment Trinity noticed a strange bulge behind the curtains.

She snickered.

The bulge obviously had feet.

The clicking of Niobes heels got nearer and nearer.

"Oh my dear. Hiding behind the curtain again, aren't we? Darling, that even didn't work as we still were together!"

With a "Zzzipp" Niobe opened the curtains and looked at a sweating Morpheus in pink pyjamas with little white rabbits printed on it.

"Oh look, what we got here! If that isn't my sweet little Mr Honey-Bunny!" Niobe chirped and fluttered her eyelashes.

"You promised not to call me like this anymore!!" Morpheus cried.

"I'm soooo sorry. Now get over here!"

"Over where?"

"Over onto the bed, where else?"

"I don't think I'd like that…" Morpheus gulped.

"Have I to get angry again?" Niobe purred.

"But-

"Morpheus, don't make me angry! You remember what I'm doing if I'm getting angry, don't you?"

"But Niobe-

"Over onto the bed. NOW!" Niobe yelled.

"Yes Ma´am!" Morpheus obeyed.

„Now that wasn't that difficult, was it?" Niobe purred.

"But I can't stay angry with my little honey-bunny for long, guess what I have here?"

"What is it, what is it?" Morpheus sounded like a small boy.

"I don't know if you deserve it. You haven't exactly been a good boy the past days…." Niobe said.

"I'll be good, I promise! What is it?"

"Well, that's my honey-bunny! Close your eyes!"

"Neo, do we really want to know…?" Trinity sounded quite scared.

"Ssshh!" Neo hissed and glued his face back into the door gap.

"Oh Niobe its Mr Boo-Boo!"

Niobe held up an old and shabby hand doll, made of a grey sock with two red buttons as eyes.

"But I thought you burned him after I left you?" Morpheus stammered.

"Oh no, how could I burn our little Mr Boo-Boo? Do you remember what we used to use him for?" Niobe purred.

"You mean, how I used to slip him on my…and then you…and then I ….?"

"Exaaaaactly…."

"Should I?"

"Please do it one more time….for me!" Niobe breathed.

"That's enough now Neo!"

Trinity grabbed her boyfriend's shoulder and yanked him away from the door.

"But love…"

"No way! Let them have their privacy. Besides, I fear that I get nightmares if I watch further!" she shuddered.

*End flashback*

**

Later in the morning.

They sat in one of the common rooms and waited for Morpheus to return from his talk with Barney bumble bee.

Felice pulled out her mobile phone.

"What are you doing there?" Trinity asked curiously.

"Just checking my answering machine since I haven't been at home the last days!" she smiled and dialled.

The Twins came a bit closer, eager not to miss something important.

There wasn't anything to do this morning and all of them were extremely bored.

Felice sighed as a small crowd gathered around her.

"Don't you have anything better to do? My life isn't that exciting, believe me!"

Beep Beep.

Click.

"Hello this is the telephone from Felice Guildenstern. I'm sorry but at the moment I'm not at home. Please try again later to pester me or leave a message. But don't expect me to call back!"

"Very… kind!" Two smirked.

Click.

"Felice Anna-Katharina Guildenstern, here is your mother! What do we have to hear from an old dear business friend of your father, you married?? Oh child, how could you do that to your poor old parents? How _could_ you?? What did I do wrong? I know we wished for you to marry soon, but I always imagined you to do it here in Germany by your family. I saved your great-grandmother's wedding dress for you! Your father's not amused, believe me! What's wrong with that husband of yours that you couldn't bring him here and introduce to us? And not even a proper marriage, just a small celebration in a cheap hotel, no friends, no family….! I'm truly disappointed of you, my daughter!" it screeched out of the phone.

Felice paled.

"But my dear, don't think that we will disown you. You, our one and only child! Therefore we will visit you to have a look at this husband of yours. Our plane arrives at Mon, the 17th at circa 17.30 h.  Please pick us up at the airport. Love, Mama."

Click.

Everyone was speechless.

"Oh no nonononononono!!" Felice finally managed to say.

"Everything, but _please_ not that! What did I do to deserve _that_??"

"Anna-Katharina?" Trinity giggled.

"Oh just shut up, or I could get very tempted to give away _your middle name!"_

"I'm silent!" 

"Well, that's exactly what I wanted to avoid! To involve my loving parents into this story!" Felice muttered.

"I don't understand your problem!" Neo dared to say.

Felice looked at him quite furious with an angry glint in the eyes.

Neo backed off and hid behind Trinity.

"That's because you don't know my parents. They're as conservative as anyone possibly could be. They are going to have my head when they discover that I'm married with…with…"

She looked at Two who raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Never mind. I can imagine how it's going to be. They´ll ask me if he's able to care for me and my expensive lifestyle. And then they'll want to know what he does for a living. And I'll have to answer: ´Don't worry Papa, of course he can care for me, he's a killer. Killers are always well paid!´ !" Felice paced up and down the living room gesticulating wildly.

Niobe looked at Trinity.

"Can they really be that bad? Trinity, as an old school friend of hers, don't you know her parents?"

"Yes, I know them. They invited me once or twice for the summer holidays into their German mansion. They are…nice, but very..strict. Yes, that could get complicated.."

"They will disinherit me!" Felice shuddered.

"Felice, my dear. Calm down please. I'm sure we will find a solution for this problem!" Mr Barney said appeasing.

"But how?"

"Here's room enough for plenty of guests. I lend you a car and you pick them up and bring them to us. We will have dinner and everything will be nice and perfect. And after a day or two, we send them back. How does that sound to you, hm?"

"And what shall I tell them about you and the others?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, they surely remember Trinity. You could say that you invited her and the others to celebrate your ..uhm..marriage."

"And what about you?"

"I'll think of something!" He smiled.

"Oh, thank you. I wouldn´t know what to do else.."

"Okay, then you better start preparing!"

"Why?" Felice asked surprised.

"The 17th is today, my dear!" Morpheus reminded her.

"You have five hours left till they arrive!"

"Oh shitshitshitshit!!"

Two sneaked up Felice and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine!" he said and smiled.

Felice stopped short and looked at him.

"Two, do you have any problems with your face musculature?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"The corners of your mouth are twitching strangely and your whole face seems to be strained…"  Felice tilted her head and studied his face.

"You should smile more often, he said! Of course!" Two muttered ironically under his breath.

One returned from where ever he had disappeared, holding something behind his back.

"For you, my dear!" he said and gave her a bunch of deep red roses.

"Oh thank you! They're wonderful!" she buried her nose in the bouquet.

"And they smell delicious!" she shot One a look from under her eyelashes that made him grin like an idiot. Then she went back to her room to find a vase.

Two snorted.

"Stop that. You're looking just like a love sick puppy!"

"Jealous?" One grinned smugly.

"Not at least. Just wait till she opens her door. I prepared a little surprise!"

One furrowed his brow.

They went upstairs too.

"What surprise?"

"Just wait!" Two grinned sadistically.

They reached the corridor just as Felice disappeared into her room. A second later a surprised and happy cry could be heard.

One fastened his steps and peered into her room.

Felices whole bedroom was decorated with flowers.

Lots of flowers in all colours and shapes. 

"You braggart!" One laughed.

A few minutes later an unbelieving One and a mad grinning, because tightly embraced Two returned to their room to fetch their coats.

"Was it really necessary to show off like this?" One grumbled.

"Who was that guy that lectured me about properly courting a woman? No, don't help, I remember! It was you!" Two snickered.

One opened their door.

"Never mind. Just one question, where did you get all these flowers from? We're practically in the wilderness out here!"

Two smirked.

"From the same source as you, I think."

He adjusted his tie.

"I plundered the flower beds outside!"

**

What will Felice´s parents have to say to Two?

What will Niobe and Morpheus do to poor Mr Boo-Boo and does he really wear pink pyjamas with white rabbits on them?

Is Neo a sick voyeur?

What is Trinity´s secret middle name?

Will Kim and Yun finally appear out of their plot hole and actually do something other than just report to their master?

Does Two really know how to dance the ballet and if we would search his wardrobe, would we eventually find a pink tutu?

And what secret nightmares could One have?

More in the next chapter!! 


	10. The necktie chapter

Disclaimer: If I´d own the Matrix and the Twins….but unfortunately I don´t

**

„Okay, how do we proceed? "Asked Neo, watching Felice run around like a mad chicken.

One and Two tried quite helpless to calm her down but just received snippy comments.

Niobe looked like a cat that just ate the canary.

Morpheus looked quite tired and worn out.

Trinity desperately tried to banish the image of abused sock hand dolls out of her mind.

"The limousine is ready!" one of the servants announced.

Morpheus decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Trinity you'll accompany Felice. Take the limousine and fetch these parents of hers. And take your time, we've still got a lot to prepare for this little…theatre or comedy or however you want to call it!" he rubbed his forehead and felt a headache rise at the horizon.

He looked at the twins and furrowed his brow.

"Well, I fear you- "he pointed at One.

"Will have to make yourself invisible for the time her parents are here!"

"_What??" One flared up._

"Oh come on, how will you explain yourself? It will be difficult enough to present Two as her husband, looking like he does! But introducing an identical twin, who also has the hots for her daughter, will raise more problems then it's worth it!" Neo said.

"Don't even think that I _voluntarily_-

One started but was distracted as Felice looked at him pleadingly out of bambi eyes.

Later, Trinity sweared that you almost could see how One´s macho attitude melted like ice in the sunshine.

"No chance, I won't……"

More bambi eyes.

"Okay, okay…" grumbled One and flung himself into one of the armchairs, muttering under his breath.

Trinity tapped Felice on the shoulder.

"Let's go!"

**

"Mama, Papa, over here!" Felice shouted and waved at the elderly couple that emerged out of the airport's gangway.

Trinity felt quite uncomfortable in the Chanel suit one of Mr Barney's female employees had lend her and Felice. She was not used to short, tight skirts and fought the impulse to tug at it every minute. But what truly got on her nerves was the ugly hair slide Barney forced her to wear, claiming that it suited perfectly to her. It was a big bow, out of black satin with big white polka dots on it. A bow with polka dots and a checked woman's suit. She truly wished for a paper bag to hide her face.

Felices parents got into sight and Trinity used the opportunity to watch them. Mr Guildenstern was a tall man with greyish hair in a dark pinstripes suit and a cigar between the teeth. He looked a bit like a Mafiosi, Trinity pondered. Mrs Guildenstern didn't walk, she floated over the ground. Clad in a vanilla dress with matching stole and hand bag, she was every inch a lady. You could clearly see from where Felice got her raven hair and the stunning eyes. But unlike Felice, Mrs Guildenstern senior was cold as ice and hard as diamond. Felice had inherited her mother's looks but fortunately her father's good natured temper.

Her parents hadn't changed much. They looked exactly like Trinity remembered them from her school days.

"At least Two will suffice your mother's fashion sense!" Trinity murmured to Felice, trying to cheer her up a bit.

Mr Barney had forced all of them to change into more formal clothes, except Morpheus and the Twins who already wore suits.

Felice started to giggle and then, of course, swallowed the air the wrong way.

Coughing and gasping for air, she leaned into Trinity who started to stagger in the unfamiliar high heels she was wearing, all the time giggling like mad women.

Trinity could already see a resentful look forming on Mrs Guildenstern senior's face.

Felice noticed it too and tried to straighten up herself.

"Mama, welcome! How was your flight?" she embraced her mother very formally and kissed her on the cheek. Then she flung herself into her father's arms.

"Hallo Papa, wie geht es dir? I missed you."

„Ah daughter you squeeze me to death one day! We're fine, the flight was comfortable. And if that isn't the young Miss Trinity, how are you my dear?"

Trinity resisted the urge to curtsy and shook his hand.

Mrs Guildenstern eyed her appraisingly.

"My, what a charming young Lady you've become. Chanel really suits you my dear!"

"Now Felice, where's your husband? After all we made this long journey to finally meet him!"

"He awaits us at the mansion where we have our…uhm.."

"Honeymoon" Trinity helped out.

"What mansion?" her mother asked suspiciously.

"It's a country residence. Now let's drive, dinner will soon be served!" Felice stammered and pushed her parents to the exit.

**

"I don't feel all too well.." Neo complained as he tried his borrowed suit. 

The Twins snickered.

"If you had any sense for fashion left, you didn't have to lend one of the waiter's suits!" One smirked and removed an imaginary grain of dust from his ultra clean and ultra crease free lapel.

"Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me that my clothing sucks?"

"You look like a sissy in this…dressing gown of yours!" Two grinned.

"That's not a dressing gown, that's a handmade coat, tailored especially after my measures and my wishes!" Neo pouted and grabbed the borrowed necktie. Black with white polka dots. If you looked too long at it you got a headache or even worse things.

He looked into the mirror and pondered.

"Look Two, I bet he doesn't even know how to properly bind a tie!" One sniggered.

They watched Neo as he fumbled with the piece of black and white material.

"Aaarrgh!" he cried out in frustration.

"Don't worry, I help you!" Two smirked and grabbed after the abomination in tie shape.

"Will you stop squirming?" Two asked as he proceeded to bind Neo´s tie.

"That's way too tight! You strangle me, help!" Neo managed to gulp.

His face blossomed into an unhealthy bluish-reddish colour.

"Bullshit, if I'm doing something, I'm doing it proper!" Two smirked.

"Oh how I wished I had a camera!" One laughed and held his sides.

Niobe suddenly entered the room, wearing a man's suit and looking extremely pissed off.

"Stop fooling around boys, Barney's waiting. Now get your lazy asses downstairs!"

Two stopped strangling Neo and adjusted his own tie in front f the mirror while Neo gasped for air and loosened the gallows rope around his neck and tried to collect the remains of his dignity.

"If you dare to do that again I'll rip every single dread off your head!" he spat.

"Did you hear that, brother? Now he's trying to intimidate me!" Two said.

One just smiled smugly.

**

They went to the entrance hall where Morpheus and Mr Barney already awaited them.

"Okay, does everybody know how the evening will look like? I shall repeat, first we introduce ourselves. And what do you do, Two?"

"Shake her father's hand, kiss her mother's." Two answered.

"And you, One?"

"Stay in my room and don't make a sound!" One grumbled.

"Good. Then the servants will show them their room while we gather in the red parlour and wait for them to come down. What do you do in the meantime Two?"

"Check if One still is in our room and behaves."

"Good. Then we have the aperitif and some light chit-chat. What do you say if they ask after your profession Two?"

"I'm a security inspector for a multi-millionaire."

"Good. And you, Neo?"

"I'm an insurance broker." Neo spat through gritted teeth. Two snickered.

"And what else?" Barney inquired.

He reminded Two of a little Monsieur Poirot.

"Trinity´s fiancée."

"And what do you say, One?"

"Nothing, because I'm still in my room and don't make a sound!"

"Good. And what do you not mention under any circumstances Two?"

"That I'm an assassin?"

"Right! Then we have dinner. And what do you do Two?"

"Behave myself and act charmingly towards her mother and lovingly towards Felice."

"Good. And what do you won't do, Morpheus?"

Morpheus looked quite embarrassed.

"Don't play with the lobster?"

"Good. And what do you do, One?"

"Still stay in my room and probably die out of boredom because I have nothing do!"

"Right! Then we have a dance or two after dinner and lots of champagne. That should suffice." Barney wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"They're coming!" one of the servants informed them.

Barney went to greet them at the door.

"Okay, up with you One!" He took a critical look at Neo´s throat.

"Please Neo; your tie is far too loose. Tighten it a bit, won't you?" 

Then he and Morpheus went to the entrance.

"Let me do this!" Two said and reached for Neo´s tie.

**

"May I welcome you in my modest home? It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" Barney said charmingly and kissed Mrs Guildenstern's hand.

Morpheus eyed Trinity and Felice unsuspicious out of the corners of his eyes.

Felice looked pretty nervous while Trinity looked as if she would break out into tears every moment. The bow on her head had slipped, so that she now looked like Minnie Mouse in a Chanel suit. Poor girl.

Barney introduced himself as Felices employer and guided the guests into the entrance hall. He noticed a light greenish colour in Felices face. The daughter in question was unnaturally quiet and played constantly with her wedding ring. He patted her on the shoulder.

"Mama, Papa, may I introduce you to my husband, Two?" Felice said and stepped aside.

Felice paled and Trinity and Morpheus groaned in unison. 

Right in the middle of the entrance hall Two and Neo were doing some kind of wrestling, meaning that Two had a tight grip on Neo´s tie while the chosen One desperately tried to free himself out of the mess and tugged merciless at Two's dreadlocks. Groaning and cursing, with billowing coats and suits they made quite a sight.

Felices parents just gaped.

"Ahem…" Morpheus cleared his throat and the two men immediately let go of each other.

A moment of awful silence followed.

"Schatz, which one is it?" Felices daddy finally dared to ask.

"Excuse me?" Felice stammered and tried to break free out of her numbness.

"Which one is now your husband, dear?" her mother asked impatiently.

Two finally stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"How rude of me, that's me of course. Nice to meet you!" he said and kissed the woman's hand.

Then he stepped at Felices side and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Her mother eyed first him and then Neo, who tried to hide behind Trinity. She narrowed her eyes.

"May I now show you your room?" Barney interrupted the uncomfortable silence and gave one of the servants a sign.

Felices dad suddenly grinned and puffed at his cigar.

"Well, at least he's not one of those wimps who can't stand a proper fight!" he laughed and took his wife's hand.

"Show mercy on him, Liebling!"

"Well, we will see!" Mrs Guildenstern said and floated upstairs.

**

"Is everything alright, Feli?" Trinity asked concerned as her friend started staggering.

"Oh I'm fine, don't worry. Just a bit dizzy!"

Two tightened the grip around her shoulder to support her.

"Okay, stage one is over now starts stage two. Everybody now return to their rooms and change into their evening clothes. We meet at the red parlour in half an hour!" Barney said.

"Oh no!" Neo groaned as he saw another necktie rise at the horizon.

Two smirked evilly and helped Felice upstairs.

"What will you wear?" Felice asked Trinity in the isolation of her room.

"I don't know, they've just lent me a suit, no dress!" Trinity sounded quite frustrated.

"What about one of the velvet gowns?"

"They don't fit proper. And Niobe just snatched the only one from under my nose away that I really liked!" She complained.

Felice rummaged through the closet.

"What about this one?" she asked and held up a Chinese style gown out of yellow silk.

"Hmm, looks nice!"

"Then try it. I'll help you!" Felice offered.

Trinity stripped out of her Chanel suit and tried to pull the dress over her head.

Unfortunately, the dress seemed to be sewed for anorectic girls…

"Feli, help! I'm stuck!" cried Trinity, whose arms and head were already halfway into the dress.

Felice tried to pull the rest of the expensive gown over her head.

Midst of pulling the door opened and Neo stepped in, holding a tie in his hand and looking desperately.

"Trin love, I need your help- Oh my god what are you doing there? Are you trying to strangle my girlfriend??" Neo screamed and rushed to help Trinity.

"Let go off her!"

"I'm just helping her with the dress; now take your hands off me!!" Felice screamed back.

A wrangling between Felice and Neo started.

"Help!! I can't breathe!!" Trinity screamed in between.

The door sprung open again and an alarmed Two rushed in, razor blade raised.

Neo didn't notice, he was to busy shaking the hell out of Felice.

"Let go off my wife! NOW!!" Two screamed and whacked Neo over the head, who let Felice finally go.

"Your _wife was strangling my girlfriend!" he accused._

"Can´t…breathe…too…hot.." Trinity whimpered.

"Bullshit!" Two hissed.

The two men started circling round each other like fighting cocks.

Felice used the opportunity to free Trinity out of her misery. With a last pull the dress finally slipped over her head and arms.

Poor Trinity gasped for air, face tomato-red and hair standing up in all directions.

The men stopped insulting each other and eyed her interested.

"Oh I know of what you remind me….wait a minute, you're reminding me of a…" Two said smirking.

"I know, one of these fat yellow caterpillars!" Neo cried out and helped himself to a glass of whine from one of the tables.

"WHAT?? A caterpillar?!" Trinity screamed and got up in a hurry, startling Neo who promptly drained the contents of his glass over Felices dress. She groaned in agony. 

That sudden pressure was too much for the silken fabric.

*Rrrripppp*

The left side seam ripped open and Trinity literally stood in the open.

"Aarghh!!"

Neo´s eyes grew big like melons while Two´s sunglasses slipped off his nose.

Felice nudged him in the ribs. Hard.

Trinity desperately grabbed for a nearby towel to cover herself.

"Is there a problem?" One suddenly asked and stuck his head into the room.

"Okay, that's it. Out of here! Go!" Felice hissed and shooed the men out of the room.

"But my tie…" Neo pouted.

One and Two snickered merciless.

"I said out of here! Don't disturb women while dressing otherwise you'll risk a bloody lip!" she pushed them through the door, angrily glancing at her ruined dress.

"My tie.."

"Two, darling, help him! And now leave us be!!"

"No problem!"

Felice shut the door. From outside a frightened "Nooooo!!" from Neo could be heard. 

She snickered evilly.

"Serves him right!"

**

"Well, I fear that's the only option left Trin!" Felice said and showed her the last remaining dress.

A black summer dress with a very low neckline.

With big white polka dots all over it.

Trinity groaned in defeat and grabbed it.

"You should hurry, Feli! We haven't got much time left!"

"I know, but I have to take a shower. That wine is terribly sticky!" she said and undressed out of her silver-white evening gown.

"Men!" Trinity said and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and all the time I thought I was the klutz here!"

Trinity proved her appearance one last time in one of the big mirrors.

"Look, I go and tell them that you just need a few more minutes, alright?!

"Thank you, Trin!" Felice smiled and left for the bathroom.

Humming, she phased right into the bathroom and stepped under the shower, enjoying the feeling of hot water on her sticky skin.

A few minutes later, she wrapped her dripping body into a fluffy towel and returned to her room.

She opened her closet.

It was empty.

Empty?

She felt a light trace of panic flow through her mind.

Where the hell were her clothes?

She rubbed her unbelieving eyes and looked a second time.

Still empty.

Shit!

**

In the meantime inside the red parlour

"Where's my daughter?"

"I'm afraid she still needs a few minutes, Mrs Guildenstern. Neo--…I mean "I" accidentally spilled wine on her dress and now she has to change clothes!" Trinity stammered.

"I'm sorry!" she added.

Felices mother just shook her head.

**

Felice phased through one room after the other.

But the closets in Trinity's and Niobes room were empty too.

What the heck was going on here?

She sighed.

There was just one help left.

She phased into the Twins room. One said on the bed and listless zapped through the TV channels. He spotted her as she got solid again, still wearing nothing more than her wet towel. A sly smile formed on his lips.

"What an excellent idea, honey! Let Two entertain your parents, we can entertain ourselves!" he purred, patted on the mattress beside him and started to undo his tie.

"Stop fooling around! Better help me!!"

"I'd love to, if I knew what problem you actually have!" One sounded a bit irritated now.

"I can't find my clothes, they're all gone!" Felice cried and slumped herself next to One onto the bed.

One stroked her back.

"Of course they are! Didn't you listen to bumble bee this morning? Every Monday the chambermaids go round and fetch all clothes for cleaning!"

"Oh nooooo!" Felice buried her head in One´s collar and started sobbing.

"Shh, don't cry! We find a solution, I promise!" One whispered comfortingly into her ear.

"Really?" Felice asked hopefully and looked at him.

"Well, in such moment you have to improvise!"

His gaze fell onto the expensive silk curtains adorning his bedroom.

"I think I have an idea!"

**  

What will One make Felice wear?

Will  there be more clothing with polka dots on it?

Will One behave and stay in his room all night long?

What terrible things will happen during the dinner?

Will Neo be a convincing insurance broker?

We will see, yes we will…


	11. The riot squad and a confession

Disclaimer: same as always!

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, did I mention that I love you all?

Well, we´re slowly reaching the end of the story I think! Just two more chapters and I´m done…

**

Just as everybody was about to enter the dining room and take their seats, Felice slipped in and sat down between Two and Mr Barney. Trinity sat opposite to her.

"There you are, my dear. My, what a lovely dress!" he said, voice full of appreciation.

He gave Two "The look".

"Yes, yes absolutely wonderful!" Two hastily said.

Felice wore now a black and shoulder free, plain silken dress that barely reached to her knees. It seemed to be composed of several layers of transparent material. 

Morpheus smiled at her approvingly, still holding two lobster claws in his hands and imitating Charly Chaplins famous ´Potato Dance´ with them. 

Niobe looked deadly bored.

"I don't know this one, where did you get it?" Trinity asked innocently and looked at the dress. It reminded her of a kind of indian sari.

Felice smiled irritated.

"It's a hand tailored dress!" she said, trying to drop the subject.

"Nice, really, you have to give me that tailor's address!" Trinity beamed.

"Sure, sure! That's a pretty necklace, Mama! Is it new?"

Then Mr Barney rose for a little speech.

"Psst, Feli!!"

"What is it?" hissed Felice.

"Where did you get it?"

"Get what?"

"The dress!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Not until you've told me!!" hissed Trinity and leaned herself over the table.

Two looked slightly annoyed but listened nonetheless.

"Damn it Trin! I'm…wearing..a…bloody…curtain!!" Felice murmured across the table.

"What??"

Two furrowed his brow and leant forward.

"While I showered the chambermaids took all the clothes for cleaning. I'm wearing a curtain!"

"What curtain?" Two asked unbelievingly.

"That out of your bedroom. One was so nice to wrap me in!"

"But Feli…"

"What other choice did I have? Wearing a towel?? And I´m telling you, if someone dares to spill wine on this one I´m going to castrate him!" she glared at Neo, who possessed the decency to blush deep red, even if he wasn´t included into the conversation.

"But won't it slip down if you move?" Trinity asked concerned.

Two licked his lips in anticipation.

"We fixed it with toothpicks!"

"Well, I know what I'm going to have for dessert tonight!" Two snickered.

"And that brooch?"

"That's a fondue skewer we snatched out of the kitchenette upstairs!" Felice murmured embarrassed.

Two took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"My darling, there's no one in this world who can wear a curtain like you do!"

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Felice smiled.

"What's all that talking about curtains, dear?" her mother suddenly asked.

Felice blushed furiously.

"I just mentioned what a great interior designer our host has. Such wonderful tapestries, furniture….curtains.." Trinity said.

Mrs Guildenstern smiled knowingly.

"Yes my dear, I agree. Having a talented designer is worth a lot!"

**

At the same time, outside

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you in. This is private ground and-

The security man never came to finish his sentence. 

Kim shot him straight into the chest while Yun got out of the car and opened the small gate of one of the residence's side entrance.

Then he hid the dead body.

The dark blue limousine entered the residence and parked between the bushes, where no light came in.

Kim pulled out his mobile phone.

"We're in!"

"Then hurry and bring them to me. I'm tired of waiting!" the Merovingian's voice could be heard.

**

One rummaged through the cupboards of the small kitchenette.

Today of all days he had to run out of Cognac.

And he was hungry.

And bored.

Terribly bored.

An awful combination.

Roaming the first floor was as boring as sitting on the bed and watching TV.

He corrected himself.

Sitting with Felice on the bed and watching TV always provided some sort of entertainment!

But alone…

In the last cupboard he finally found a bottle and grasped for it. Strawberry-banana liqueur, Brrrrr!!

He snorted lightly and leaned against the wall. 

Nothing decent to drink and no food.

And downstairs they had lobster and champagne!

If anyone would notice if he scuttled there and grabbed a bottle and something to eat?

Surely not, master of stalking as he was!

And they wouldn't miss one little bottle of Cognac, would they?

**

Things developed better than she had expected, mused Felice.

They had avoided all risky matters successfully during dinner and now she watched somewhat relaxed how Two tried to fill her Mum up with champagne.

And the man was good at it!

She rested her hand lightly on Two's  forearm. The large diamond of her wedding ring glittered in the candle light.

The sheer size of it had added not less to her mother's goodwill.

But she was not through with him yet…or with her.

With the sweetest of smiles she turned towards her daughter.

"Do you remember John, my dear?"

"You know the one with whom you almost engaged two years ago! I met him at the Kronenberg´s garden party and he asked for you!"

"Mama please, do you have to come now with that old tales?" Felice rolled her eyes.

"Engaged?" Two asked.

"Yes, what a good catch that boy would have been. Had his own villa, ranch, yacht…"

"Mama!"

"And my silly daughter let him slip through her fingers!"

"Excuse me, but he was twenty years older than me, fat, bald headed, dumb, ignorant and importunate!"

"And I just dated him because you forced me to!"

"We just wanted the best for you, Schatz! That's what every parent wants for their children!"

At this point Two silently thanked whatever god might exist that he was a program out of the machine world and therefore had no real parents. At least none who desperately tried to match make him.

"Or that nice young man we introduced you to last summer, Marius! Now, that was a fine one!"

He felt Felices body getting tense. Her fingernails clawed almost painful into his forearm.

What said a lot if you keep in mind that he was not supposed to feel any pain at all.

"_Mama!!"_

A few seats next to them her father pestered Neo with questions about his alibi insurance brokerage.

His polka dotted tie hung loose and powerless on his white chemise.

Trinity had a forced smile plastered all over her face and nodded every there and then, pretending to follow the conversation.

"I was _not in love with him!!"_

"Thh, don't try to tell _me_ that. I'm your mother! You were madly in love with him. Every time he visited us, you were so shy and tried to hide behind us.."

"I tried to hide because I feared that I would throw up if he got near me, that's why! That man was an asshole!"

"Language, my dear! What shall your husband think of us?"

Felices father got off his chair.

"Excuse me for a while, I fear I need to visit the bathroom!" he said and left the dining hall.

As Felice gulped another glass of champagne she noticed out of the corner of the eye that Trinity tried to gain her attention. She leaned over the table.

"What is it?"

"I just saw a white shadow!"

"Huh?"

"One is downstairs, he went in the parlour!!"

"Oh"

"And your father just went to the bathroom!"

"_Oh!!!"_

Felice got up and smoothened her dress, better said her curtain.

Those toothpicks really stabbed inside her sides!

In the meantime, One had stocked up on cognac and other alcoholic beverages.

He left the bottles at the landing and decided to pay the nearest bathroom a short visit. As he opened the door and stepped in, an elderly man in a dark pinstripes suit stood at the sink and cleaned his hands. Well, that had to be Felices father then.

The old man looked up and grinned at him.

One nodded.

"If that isn't my new son-in-law! I hope you're treating my daughter well!"

"Of course!" One decided to play along.

With exception of Persephone, Felice was the only one who was able to tell them apart. He buried his right hand in his coat pocket.

There was one difference, he remembered.

_He_ wore no wedding ring.

A fact that he would try to change.

And soon.

As he wanted to walk into one of the cabins, his ´father-in-law´ stopped him.

"Just one thing, my son."

"Yes?"

Mr Guildenstern carefully dried his hands. Suddenly One was reminded of the Merovingian when he was up to something real bad. He straightened up.

"Felice is my only daughter, the joy and sunshine of my life…" he said slowly.

One tilted his head.

"And I do accept her choice if she wants you to be her husband…"

Then he looked One straight in the eye and cold shivers run over the Twin's spine.

"But there's one thing I want you to know! I don't buy that security inspector thing, I recognize a killer when I'm looking in one's face! Hurt my baby and I'll have you executed and make it look like an accident!" 

Now the old man smiled. And it wasn't laughable in the least.

"I understand!" One managed to say.

Felices father nodded at him and made his way to the door.

"Now there's one thing I want to know…" One said.

Mr Guildenstern stopped at the door.

"Don't you have any problems to accept a killer as your son-in-law?" One asked curiously.

Her father smiled.

"I take it then that my daughter hasn't told you yet how exactly our family earns its money? Well my son, you'll find out soon enough! Let's just say that thing with killers…well, you could call it family tradition!" laughed Mr Guildenstern and left the men's room.

One's lips curled into a small smile.

He decided he would have a nice chat with Felice later the evening! 

**

Felice practically stumbled into her father as she searched for One.

"Carefully Schatz, don't break your legs!" he laughed and helped her to her feet again.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Papa?" Felice asked.

"I do, don't worry. I just had a few words with your husband."

"And?"

"And I decided that he is not as dumb as I first thought."

"Papa!!"

"I'm just joking! Don't listen to me old man!"

"Do you do me a favour?" Felice asked with her favourite ´bambi eyes´.

"What could that be?"

"Make Mama stop talking about my ex boyfriends, will you?"

"If it makes you happy!"

**

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought about a nice stroll, and here I am!" One smirked as Felice had cornered him successfully in the bathroom.

"You´re supposed to be upstairs! What did my father ask you?"

"It was just a nice short man-to-man talk, nothing more!"

Felice started getting irritated. One was far too smug at the moment.

"By the way, you never told us what business your family pursues…"

"That's unimportant now, I can tell you later! Now would you please return to your room?"

Felice looked into the mirror and fixed the curtain she was still wearing.

"As you wish, milady!"

**

Later in the evening

"I hate dancing!" Felice groaned, whose ´dress´ threatened to slip down with every move she made.

Toothpicks weren't anymore what they used to be, too.

She had danced with Two, her father, Neo and Morpheus so far. That left a final dance with bumble bee Barney and then it would be over, hopefully!

But she had to admit that it was fun watching Two dancing with her mother..

Or watching Neo stumble over Trinity's dress and rip another seam of it. She decided to do something drastically to cheer her best friend up.

Tomorrow.

Now she was way too tired and worn out!

"Why is your father smiling at me?" Two interrupted her thoughts.

Felice sighed.

"He met One in the bathroom, but he refused to tell me about what they talked…"

"I don't want to insult you but your family is…creepy." Two smirked.

"What do you mean with that?" Felice smiled amused.

"Well, as if they aren't really what they pretend to be…I can't describe it properly."

Felice watched as one of the security men approached Mr Barney and whispered something in his ear. Barney's face got from cheerful to serious immediately.

Next to her, Two's body tensed.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked alarmed.

"One's in trouble! He needs my help!"

**

Upstairs, in the Twin's room

One bent down to put the bottles in their mini bar.

He eyed his prey satisfied.

Cognac, gin, white rum and grappa.

Just as he put the last bottle away, he noticed something.

Just a hint of a shadow and the feeling of another presence in the room made him wary and ready to fight.

Someone was stalking him.

Pretending to be unaware of it, he held the bottle towards the light, as if regarding the label on it. The reflection on the white glass revealed the distorted image of a person he knew all to well.

It was Kim.

And he was aiming at him.

Then he heard the light ´Phhumm´ of his gun and phased.

The anaesthetic dart flew through his ghost body and drilled itself into the wooden door of the mini bar.

And then the fight began.

**

Downstairs, Two got up in a hurry and left the dining hall with billowing coat.

More security men had gathered around Barney and discussed something. Finally Morpheus had enough.

"Barney, what is it? Is there a problem?"

Felices parents looked at him questioningly.

Barney wiped the sweat from the forehead.

"Well, there's no reason to be frightened, my friends. But I fear we have some…invaders in here."

"Excuse me?" Felices mother said.

Morpheus discreetly gave Neo and the others a wink.

Suddenly, loud crashing noises and shouts could be heard from the first floor.

"Two!" Felice suddenly screamed.

She got up and teared away from her mother who held her hand in a surprisingly strong grip.

"Felice, nein!! Stay here, that's too dangerous!!" Mrs Guildenstern cried.

Trinity grabbed her arm and forced her down onto her seat again.

"Stay!"

"I can't!! They're in trouble!! I can feel it!"

"They?" asked her father puzzled.

Morpheus cursed under his breath.

"Shit. We left our weapons upstairs!"

"Neo, please! Do something!!" Trinity screamed who desperately tried to hold onto Felice who was still fighting against being held captive.

"Damn it, Feli! It's me! Don't fight against it, there's nothing you can do for them! Neo will help them, Morpheus and Niobe too! Now hold still!"

Neo, Morpheus and Niobe armed themselves with whatever was available, namely the weapons of the present security men, and went upstairs.

Felices father lightened another cigar.

Her mother was calm but her gaze got cold as ice.

The noise from upstairs increased.

Suddenly Felice twitched in Trinity's embrace.

"What is it, Feli?" Trinity asked alarmed.

"They hit him!!"

She started squirming again.

"No, don't! Stay!!" Trinity and her mother screamed, trying to hold her down.

Felice looked her best friend in the eye.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered.

And phased.

**

"Didn't Barney talk about only two pursuers?" Niobe asked as she fought another gangster off.

"Well, those are more then two, that's for sure! Seven or eight at least!" Morpheus agreed and fired.

"I've found them, over here!" they heard Neo shout out of a nearby room.

As they entered it they saw Two huddled in a corner, barely conscious, a dart sticking out of his upper arm.

One stood protectively in front of him, teeth bared and fought for both of their lives.

Morpheus, Niobe and Neo started fighting.

It was a mess.

Suddenly Trinity raged into the room, shooting down two enemies at once, gasping for air and looking completely dishevelled.

"Where's Felice? Shouldn't you stay at her side?" Morpheus asked worried.

"She escaped me by phasing. Isn't she here already?" she huffed.

Like on cue, Felice phased through the floor and knelt down beside Two on the floor. With a disgusted look on her face she removed the dart out of his arm.

Two smiled weakly at her.

"I'm sorry!" he whispered, voice shaking violently.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine!" Felice assured him with tears in her eyes. She could feel Two's body getting numb under her hands.

"Felice…"

"Don't you dare to die on me, do you hear me?" Felice started shaking his shoulders lightly.

She could feel already how the mysterious numbness spread from his body and mind onto hers and Ones. One already started to slow down while fighting.

"We just want you to know… how we feel for you… that strange feeling in our chests..attached to you…don't want you to get hurt…how do humans call it again?" Two smiled.

"Love?" Felice whispered.

"Yes…that's it..we think…we're in love with you.." Two breathed and then closed his eyes. 

Felice felt how the mental link slipped out of her mind.

One´s razor blade fell to the floor and in a whirl of silver white he broke down.

A strangled sob escaped Felices throat.

Someone applauded.

"How…emotional! Who would have thought that they're capable of that?"

"Well, you must be the young lady then who stole me two of my most precious henchmen and caused amounts of trouble! I'm delighted to finally meet you!" a voice with thick French accent suddenly said.

The battle turmoil slowed down and finally died completely.

The Merovingian entered the room and surveyed the scenario. Then he shamelessly eyed Felice. 

He seemed very pleased with what he saw.

"Maybe I should keep you.."

**

Oh oh, cliffhanger….

Will our beloved Twins survive?

And will Felice be saved from the lecherous Merovingan and where did he come from this suddenly?

What business pursues Felice´s family?

And what other embarrassing details from Felice´s youth and love life will her mother reveal?

What will Mr Barney do to Morpheus who disobeyed his order not to play with the lobster?

And last but not least:

Did any one notice that Felice was wearing a curtain at all?

Could that become a new fashion trend?

Hmm, if you´re nice and review I might tell you in the next chapter ;-)


	12. Old friends, old foes part 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don´t own the Matrix or the Twins…

@Sharkey:  One wasn´t hit, but since the Trio is telephetically linked the poison spreads out to One and Felice. Therefore One lost his conciousness right after Two.

Well, I fear I´m slowly using all possible clichés in this story, here´s another one in this chapter  ;-)

And you know that I wouldn´t really do something to our cute Twins, don´t you?

After all, I´m a convinced supporter of happy ends….

Oh, and I was so free to give the Merovingian a real french name and to invent a new past for him.

But read for yourself..

**

„Maybe I should keep you…"

These words echoed in her mind as Felice tried not to give in into the numbness that tried to conquer her body and soul.

It would be so easy just to give in….so tired as she was.

She started trembling.

"Don't try to fight against it, Cherie! Just close your eyes. When you wake again, everything will be alright, a new life is awaiting you mon amour!" the French voice said and the Merovingian stepped forward and stroked her cheek.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that, Jean-Pierre!"

**

The Merovingian turned on his heel. 

His henchmen immediately aimed at the figure that suddenly appeared in the almost destroyed bedroom.

It was Felices father.

"It's been a long time Jean-Pierre, isn't it? We haven't met since you left Europe all these years ago. How's your lovely wife?"

The Merovingian just stared at him. Then he gulped.

"Hagen? Is that you?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Your memory already wasn't the best thirty years ago, yes it's me! And now I would advise that you immediately let go off my daughter and my freshly baked son-in-law!" he said in a light and unconcerned tone. But the threat that lay underneath was not to be unnoticed.

"Now that you've mentioned it, she looks familiar…the perfect portrait of your wife! But why should I let go off her? After all she cost me two of my best assassins!" he said smugly.

Felices father just smiled innocently.

"Because if you don't, I'll make sure that you'll regret it, Jean-Pierre. _I do remember many things about you after all…"_

Trinity suddenly got the impression that the Frenchman got a tiniest bit nervous.

"Don't go too far, Hagen! At the moment it seems that I am the one at advantage!" he hissed.

But slowly he backed off till he reached the safety of his men who immediately gathered around him.

"You know, that was always your fault Jean-Pierre. You are too narrow-minded. What is the loss of two, I have to admit powerful, employees compared to the possible loss of yourself? All these years ago, we sent you abroad to establish a new section of our _family_. And what did you do with all the money and all the connections we endowed you with? You dropped out of sight…"

Mr Guildenstern sighed and helped his daughter onto her feet. Felice felt the numbness flee her body.

"They should have deleted you years ago!" The Merovingian muttered under his breath. But he looked terribly insecure.

Trinity watched how the colour came back into Felices face. The two silver bodies on the floor started groaning.

"Jean-Pierre, please! Did you really think that a new name and a bunch of killers could protect you against our wrath? We discovered your whereabouts years ago, my friend. And we watched you. With great interest I might add."

Mr Guildenstern adjusted his tie.

"And now you owe us one! But first of all, what did you do to my daughter?"

"The Twins are mine! I wrote their program! They assimilated your daughter and now she's mine too!" he spat triumphantly.

Felices father just laughed.

"Have I to tell you how it really works? You may have written their program. But now they're bound to my daughter by law, and more important, by blood! And that, Jean-Pierre, makes them part of the family. If at all, they belong to me, not to you!"

The Merovingian cursed.

"Now that this matter's cleared I advise you to collect your flunkies and leave. We'll keep an eye on you, don't forget that!" Guildenstern said and dismissed the Frenchman with a wave of his hand.

The Merovingian blushed deep red in humiliation and turned to leave. Neo and friends grinned smugly.

"The last word in this affair is not spoken yet! You'll hear from me, _old friend!" he spat._

"Oh I hope so, Jean-Pierre, I hope so!"

"And don't call me Jean-Pierre!" was the last angry comment as he smashed door behind him.

**

Two groaned and moved his head.

A second later he wished he hadn't. His entire body felt like…like…

He was too tired to think of a proper expression. Slowly he opened his eyes. The room and the bed he was lying in were comfortable but new. He could sense One lying close next to him, still sleeping.

Familiar noises surrounded him; quiet talking in the room next to them which door was opened, the sound of footsteps and birds chirping outside the half open window. Rays of light streamed through the curtains into the room. He smelled fresh coffee and heard the rattle of expensive china.

It seemed that life had returned to normal.

Suddenly One opened up his eyes and turned his head to look at him. His Twin exactly looked like he felt at the moment. Like a beaten dog.

"We're still living…" One slowly said.

"Yes, we are..."

"What happened?"

"I don't know exactly, I just remember Felice crying and then everything went black..."

"Felice!!" One said alarmed and tried to sit up.

Then he groaned and held his head.

"Calm down, I can feel her coming to us!" Two said.

A second later a happy looking Felice entered the room and pushed One flat on his back again.

"You need to rest!" she said firmly and grabbed his wrist to feel his pulse.

"Bullshit, we're a program, we don't have to rest!" One proclaimed and tried to free himself out of her grasp.

"Ahh yes, about that program thing…" Felice chirped merrily and grabbed his wrist again.

Two was getting slightly irritated.

"What about it?" he asked warily.

"Well…." Felice teased.

"Do tell!" One insisted.

"After you two passed out, your former boss explained that your program kind of assimilated me.."

"That makes sense, otherwise you wouldn't be able to phase like we do!" One grinned.

"Yes, my dear but that's not all.." she grinned.

Two raised his eyebrows.

"The assimilation goes into both directions guys, that means…"

"Means what??" asked One, voice shaking.

"That means that you inherited some human attributes from me as well!"

Silence.

"What for example?" Two finally dared to ask.

"Like emotions…that stuff." Felice explained.

"Does it mean that we're mortal now?"

"I don't now, and after all of that I don't really want to find out!" Felice shrugged and fixed Two's head bandage.

Two felt the pain ease as her skilled cool fingers run over his skull. He relaxed, then looked at her.

"Did he do anything to you?" he asked worried.

"Nope, I'm fine! And now you should go back to sleep. That dart's poison really had it in it!"

"Will you stay by us?" One asked sleepily.

"I don't have the intention to _ever_ leave you two! Now sleep!!"

**

"You're wrong!"

"I'm absolutely right; he would have been the perfect husband for you!"

"That man was a pervert!"

"You're not clever enough to recognize a good catch if you see one!"

"You obviously don't want me to be happy, Mama!!"

"Lici, I just want the best for you!"

"And don't call me Lici, I hate this child hood nickname and you know it!!"

"Don't use this tone with me, young lady! Being married does not mean that you can talk to your own mother like that!"

"Don't scold me I'm not feeling very well today!"

"You said so already yesterday evening, my dear!"

Two eyed that scenario between mother and daughter out of safe distance and decided not to interrupt them yet.

Instead he joined Trinity in the kitchenette next door where she helped herself to a cup of coffee.

"Want some?" she asked as he greeted her.

"Yes please!"

He added a generous amount of cream to the dark liquid and inhaled the delicious scent.

"Could you explain something to me?" he asked after a while of shared silence.

"Sure, what is it?"

"What is between the Merovingian and Felices family?"

"Well, where do I start… Felices family is involved in some kind of..criminal organisation, you could say. I don't know exactly what, but I think it's got something to do with the illegal smuggling of weapons and other things. They call themselves the _family_."

Two nodded surprised. Who would have thought?

"That's what I pressed out of Felice. Now the Merovingian made a comment that added to the presumption that Felices father is a program too. Her mother however, is human like Felice."

"Maybe that's why our program had no difficulties to assimilate her…" Two pondered.

"Anyway, her father told Mr Barney that there was a time where the Merovingian was part of the _family_. They've sent him here to extend the business, but Merovingian, or rather Jean-Pierre as his real name is, escaped with all the money they placed to his disposals, formed a new identity and called himself the Merovingian. As you can imagine, his European family was not amused that he had gone rogue!" finished Trinity.

"That's why he directly saw through our disguise..if he's a program himself.."

"How far is Felice involved into the whole story, does she know…?" he asked.

"Hard to say, she knows about the _family_, that's for sure! Although I doubt that she herself is personally involved into the business. I think she just lives the life of a rich family's daughter, enjoying the wealth and the money but don't adding to it!"

"And what about her father being a program?"

Trinity furrowed her brow and dipped a cookie into her coffee.

"I honestly don't know. I don't think that he told her, but then again she wasn't really shocked as she noticed that you two weren't human…"

"Maybe her mother told her.."

"Or maybe she just figured it out herself!" Felice said who entered the kitchen. She clearly was not amused.

"Do you now have to inquire my friends about my personal life or what? Couldn't ask me from the beginning, could you?" she asked angrily.

Two gulped.

"Feli please, I think that's not the right time for arguing, especially now that you escaped death or slavery just a hair's breadth!"

Felice sighed and her anger was gone as quick as it had flared up.

"I know…" she opened the fridge and got herself a milk shake.

"How did you find out?" Two dared to ask after a few moments of silence.

"I stumbled across some real old photo albums when I was fifteen, sixteen years old. And there were pictures of my father…and he looked the same like today on them!" she told.

"Yes and what's the point about that?" Trinity asked.

Felice shot her an angry glance.

"They were dated 1901!"

"Oh…yes I think I got the point! Couldn't it have been some one else, a relative perhaps?" Two said.

"No chance that was my father on these pictures! There was even his name under them. And after that, I started watching him, watching my family, investigating them. "

"What happened?" Trinity asked sympathetically.

"My mother found out. And explained. Like my father said, that thing with killers is family tradition. We always had ´security men´ at home, because of the luxurious interior of our mansion and to keep an eye on me when I was at home during the summer holidays. I never really paid attention to them before. But after Mama explained I noticed it. Bodyguards, chauffeurs and secretaries who didn't seem to grow old…"

She took another sip of her shake and shrugged.

"But who cares? It doesn't change who I am, does it?" she smiled at Two.

He sighed.

"Well, it seems that we've just lost our employer. I wonder what we are to do now."

Felice giggled.

He looked at her.

"What's so funny, after all we now have a wife to care for!"

"You have to remember, _sweetheart_ that you married right into the high society of the _family_. You're now the son-in-law of one of their oldest leaders. Money will never be a problem, don't worry!"

"Does that mean that we will have to move to Europe?" he asked scared.

"Heavens, no! I'm going nuts if I had to stay with my eccentric family all day long. We will stay here, I'll take care of that!" she said and then looked suddenly disgusted at her milk shake.

"If you excuse me now, I fear I'm sick!" she sprinted for the bathroom.

Trinity sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll look after her!"

**

Several days later…

"That is not normal, Feli!" Trinity insisted as Felice threw up into the toilet just like the mornings before.

"Why do you make such a fuss about it? I'm just a bit sick, that's all. No need to worry!" Felice said and wiped her mouth with a fresh towel.

"Trinity is right, throwing up _that_ often is not normal!" Niobe supported her. 

 "But otherwise I'm feeling well!" Felice defended herself.

Niobe and Trinity shared a look. Then Niobe nodded.

"Felice I know it's none of my concern, but did you think about ..uhm..contraception as you and your.._husbands_….you know what.." Niobe stammered and blushed.

"Hit the sack!" finished Trinity.

"Yes, that was what I meant!" Niobe said relieved.

"Contraception??" Felice stammered.

Trinity and Niobe nodded.

"You mean I could be ……pregnant??" she whispered, eyes bulging out, a look of horror on her face.

They nodded again.

Felice looked like she was going to faint.

"_Pregnant??" _

"If you face the facts it is a possibility!" Trinity said.

Felice laid a hand on her stomach.

"No that isn't possible; I refuse to think about that! My stomach is just a bit upset, that's all!" now a hint of panic was in her voice.

Niobe and Trinity shared another look.

"You have to clarify that, Feli! It also could be some serious illness! You know what, I drive into the nearest city tomorrow and get you a pregnancy test!" Trinity smiled.

"I don't want one!" Felice pouted.

"You have to!" Niobe was getting impatient.

"You can't force me!"

Trinity suddenly started smiling.

"Oh I bet, I can…"

"Huh?"

"If you don't agree…" she looked at Niobe.

"We'll tell your Mum!"

"And the Twins!" Niobe added.

"Noooooooo!!!"

**

Is she or is she not?

Hmm, that´s the question….

Anyone out there who can imagine Two sitting in the kitchen, wearing an apron, feeding a baby and get spittled all over his precious silver clothing with baby food?

That mental image got me laughing for whole 10 minutes!

As I said, i`m using every possible cliché  ;-)


	13. Love triangle

Disclaimer:  I don't own the Matrix (*sighs*)

This is the end…

Literally.

The last chapter.

I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

And thanks again to all those reviewers!

Over 125 reviews for lousy 13 chapters (*sniff*)!

**

„Well, my congratulations Mrs Jumeaux! You're expecting…….TWINS!!" the doctor smiled at her and shook her hand.

Felice just shook her head in defeat and tried to get up from the gynaecologist's chair.

Not an easy undertaking because she already had the size of a grown up hippopotamus. Groaning and cursing, she dressed into her cheap tent-sized cotton dress and combed with the fingers of her right hand through her oily hair.

Outside the practice Two awaited her, smoking a cigarette and looking bored. He loaded her into the car.

"And?"

"I'm expecting Twins…"

"Again?? Well, that will be eight with those two then!" Two smiled ironically at her.

He opened the door to the messy and shabby flat they were living in and Felice dragged herself into the far too small and far too dirty living room.

There on the couch sat One, wearing jogging pants and an undershirt, holding a can of beer in one hand, a cigarette in the other and watching football on TV. He just casted her a short glance and snorted.

"When is lunch ready, I'm hungry!" he scratched his crotch and threw the empty can under the table. Children in the age between three and seven years stormed out of another room and clutched onto her cheap tent-sized cotton dress, all screaming and whining loudly, demanding candy or other things from her. They were all little white haired albinos.

Two accompanied his brother on the couch.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. Your mother called today. She's visiting us for the next three months!!" 

"Aaaarrrgh!!" Felice cried and bolted up in her bed.

In the pitch black darkness of her room she needed a few moments to orientate herself.

Nasty, nasty nightmare!!

She wiped the cold sweat out of her face and hastily checked if her scary dream had woken up the Twins who were, as always, sleeping in their room across the floor.

Luckily they were still asleep.

She looked at her clock. 3.27 in the morning.

Then she palpated her body.

Just to be sure that she hadn't developed into a hippo during sleep.

Everything alright with that too.

Relieved, she sank onto the mattress again and waited for sleep to come over her.

No chance.

Instead she discovered a sudden appetite for chocolate pudding.

Damn.

May be that pregnancy test wasn't such a bad idea after all….

**

Dressed only in her tiny nightgown (too hungry to search for her kimono), Felice sneaked out onto the corridor. She decided to stay in her human form, phasing would likely wake up One and Two and she didn't felt like explaining her sudden hunger attack right now.

She passed Neo´s and Trinity's room and took a moment to listen as she heard some mumbling and snoring that sounded suspiciously after Trinity.

"Grnndglfkjöf….Zzzzzhh..fat..yellow….caterpillar…oiiggghrremmmphhh..Cater..lhkkhkunfdgsfr….CATERPILLAR   NOO ….Zzzzhhh ..must …look …pretty ..zzzhhh..ghrrmmkklkp"

Felice desperately tried to stifle a giggle.

Roaming the house at night was fun!

She decided to listen at the other doors too.

Boldly, she pressed her ear against Niobes and Morpheus room.

And heard a small, whining sound that reminded her of a lonely small puppy. She peeked through the keyhole. The light of the full moon showed her Morpheus who lay curled up in a foetus position and cuddled a pillow. Niobe was nowhere to be seen.

Felice shuddered. That was slightly creepy. And she could swear that that man wore a pink pyjama!

She entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. For an always hungry person like her, Barney's residence was the land of milk and honey. She sighed.

Hmm, chocolate, caramel or strawberry pudding?

Hmm, whipped cream or vanilla sauce?

Just as she had loaded her arms with a respectable selection containing out of a bit of everything, she heard footsteps. Quietly, she closed the fridge and hid herself in a dark corner.

She couldn't see who entered the kitchen; therefore she decided to return to her room to eat her prey. Sneaking on her toes, she made her way back through the corridor, balancing her pudding mountain on both arms which reduced her sight in the dark extremely. 

And then it happened.

*BANG*

Felice wouldn't have believed that it would make such a noise if two fully with food loaded persons run into one another, if some one had told her so just a few hours ago.

The reality was worse.

She and the mysterious stranger collided with unexpected force and food flew with immensive speed and power through the air. Dishes landed on the tiled floor. A frustrated scream escaped her throat as her precious pudding landed on her, the stranger, the floor and the nearby walls, but mostly on herself. She felt a cooked potato painfully make contact with her forehead. Startled, she tried to maintain balance and stepped on a roasted chicken leg. 

That was too much.

She stumbled and fell right into the other person and together they broke down in a loud crash.

Of course, such an accident couldn't go unnoticed…

Felice could hear all nearby doors snap open and then some one turned the lights on.

The mysterious stranger was Niobe.

Utterly shocked and embarrassed, the two women sat flat on the floor and looked at each other.

Felice covered in chocolate pudding and vanilla sauce and Niobe covered in sauce béarnaise, garnished with parts of roasted chicken.

One, Two, Trinity, Neo and Morpheus just gaped.

And then started laughing.

"Are you starting to make a habit of sneaking out of your room at night?" Two asked slightly angered but amused as he pulled her onto her feet. 

One removed a trace of chocolate pudding with his finger from her face and licked it off.

"Hmm, I could get used to you being covered in chocolate. Look Two, should we allow her to shower or should we just lick it off her?"

"My dear brother always had a sweet tooth!" explained Two with a smirk as he noticed the shocked expressions of the others.

"Felice, was that really necessary? What if something happened to your….to you?" Trinity, who still firmly believed that her best friend was pregnant and therefore feared that something could happen to the baby, said frustrated.

"Come on love, what should happen to her in here?" Neo tried to calm his girlfriend. 

Trinity, who still held a grudge against Neo because of the caterpillar incident, turned to him and took a pose that only could be described as really intimidating.

"Men!! Always this careless! I tell you what have could happen; she could have fallen and broken her neck. The Merovingian could have been returned and kidnap or kill her!" she screamed.

Neo just looked at her.

"Oh, is it this special time of the month again? Don't worry, love. I'm brewing you this tea and then you´re feeling-

"Aaaarggh! Shut up!" she screamed and then looked quite furious at Two.

"Best, you keep her in your room and take care that this sneaking out at night stops!" she eyed him sternly.

One grinned. That was what they wanted anyway all the time.

"Trin, stop ordering my husband around!" Felice snapped, angry that the vanilla sauce now dripped into her décolleté.

Trinity and the others just looked at her surprised. That was the first time ever that Felice defended the Twins verbally against some one!

Then she grinned smugly.

"That's my job!"

**

The next morning

_Mental diary of Trinity:_

What a day!

I just wanted to drive to the shopping mall and get that damned pregnancy test for Feli…okay, and perhaps do a bit shopping for myself.

Then first Niobe insisted to come with me, but refused to tell me why.

Okay, it's not that I mind company, but she's acting weird the last days. And sneaking out to the kitchen during the night is, while totally usual for Felice, very unusual behaviour for her.

But not enough with that, just as we entered the parking garage One stormed out and insisted to be taken to the shopping mall as well.

And of course, Niobe, who can't stand him in the least since he pulled that faces to her during our journey, had to start an argument.

I stopped it before it got to a fight and allowed One to drive with us if he kept nice. Both of them were very edgy today.

On the way, I pondered how best to purchase the pregnancy test without One finding out.

Advised therefore that we go shopping separated and meet again an hour later.

Then I tried to sneak to the pharmacy without being watched.

First attempt: stumbled into Niobe who was pestered by One. Didn't enter pharmacy and instead went to Calvin Klein for some nice underwear.

Second attempt: had almost reached pharmacy's entrance as I spotted One sneaking out of a jewellery shop next door to pharmacy. Had to back off to not be spotted. Went instead to book shop for diet guide. Watched Niobe sneaking out of pharmacy.

Third attempt: finally successful! Couldn't decide which test to buy, therefore bought seven different and hid them in unsuspicious brown paper bag.

Return journey very quiet because no one wanted to tell voluntarily what he bought. And every one of us clutched an unsuspicious brown paper bag on his lap.

**

Trinity dragged Felice into her bathroom and locked the door behind them.

"Where's Niobe?"

"I don't know, she stomped away as soon as we returned."

Trinity emptied the contents of her paper bag out onto one of the small tables in the luxurious bathroom Felice now shared with the Twins.

"Okay, let´s see…."

They opened all of them and read through the instructions.

"That's not too hard to understand, you just have to wait for the colour. Blue means not pregnant and pink means ´Oh shit!´." Felice ironically said. Her stomach was doing somersaults while she silent prayed for a miracle.

While Felice silently peed on the various test strips, Trinity smiled.

"What's so funny?" Felice wanted to know.

"I just wanted to know if I could be the god mother of your child….if you're really getting one!" she hastily added as she noticed her friends shocked expression.

"Really Trin, I want to have your problems!"

*Knock knock*

"What are you doing in there?" One wanted to know from the outside.

"That's none of your matters!" Felice screamed back.

"Well, hurry up! You're not the only ones who want to use the bathroom!"

"Men!" Felice rolled her eyes.

She finished preparing the tests.

"How do we smuggle them out of here?" Trinity whispered.

"I'm waiting!!" said One impatiently.

The two women scanned the room nervously.

"…3…."

"We need something to hide them in!" Felice whispered.

"…2…"

"There, take a towel, we're wrapping them in. Hurry!" Trinity panicked.

They grabbed a towel and piled the various tests and their packings on it. Then they formed a bundle out of it.

"…1…0…I'm coming in!!" One announced and phased into the bathroom.

"Really One, how could you? We could have been naked!" Felice scolded.

"Don't promise what you can't –

He eyed their bundle curiously.

"What do you have there?"

"As I said before, that's none of your matters!" Felice said and pushed Trinity out of the bathroom.

**

They sneaked out on the corridor.

"Where can we go?"

"Unfortunately not into our room, Neo´s taking a nap!" Trinity said.

"Well, that leaves Niobe. Let's see if Morpheus is around!" 

They knocked at their door. No answer.

"Well, I don't think that Niobe would mind if we used her bathroom for a while!" Trinity said and opened the door.

"Niobe??" Trinity asked as they entered the room.

"Over here!" was the reply out of the bathroom.

They crossed the room and Trinity reached for the knob.

"We just wanted to ask if we could-

*BANG*

Felice groaned. It had happened again.

Just as Trinity was about to open the door, one hand on the knob, the bundle in the other, Niobe had opened it from inside and the two of them had collided.

The towel flew through the air and emptied its contents over the three women onto the floor. The tablet that Niobe had carried did the same.

"Not again!" Felice sighed and got to her knees in order to collect her pregnancy tests.

Niobe suddenly looked very embarrassed.

"Wait a moment, these are far more then we had!" Trinity proclaimed after they had gathered all test stripes.

"No wonder, five of them are mine!" Niobe said.

"Yours??" Felice asked puzzled.

Trinity just gaped.

Niobe looked first uncomfortable, then smug.

"Hey, you're not the only one here who possesses a love life, didn't you know?"

Felice blushed and Trinity started to giggle.

"Oh, I´m sorry, I´m sorry!!"

"Never mind. What are we doing now? Which belong to me and which to you?" Niobe asked.

Felice, Trinity and Niobe kneeled on the floor and looked at the pile of tests.

Silence.

"Well, there's just one thing that's for sure!" Trinity started finally.

"What?"

"If they all turn blue, no one of you is pregnant!"

"Then I suggest we just wait and see!"

"Okay!"

Fifteen dreadful minutes passed in silence.

As the only neutrally person, Trinity volunteered to examine the results.

Five more dreadful minutes passed.

"And?" Felice finally dared to ask.

"Stop torturing us and tell us the truth." Niobe insisted with shaking voice.

"Well, seven of them are blue….and five of them are pink." Trinity said.

"The problem is…" she continued.

Niobes and Felices jaws dropped.

"That Niobe bought the same tests as I did. Therefore I cannot say if the pink ones are yours or hers!"

"Oh…my….GOD!!" Felice screamed.

Niobe looked terribly pale for a person with naturally dark skin.

Suddenly, Felice resolutely got up from the floor.

"That's it. I'm going to see a doctor! I want certainty!!"

"You're absolutely right!!" Niobe said and together they stomped out of the room, leaving a grinning Trinity to clean up the mess.

So maybe she would become a god mother after all!

**

Trinity had just picked up the last pregnancy test as the door opened and Neo, Morpheus and the Twins entered.

"Here you are! We searched half of the castle after you!" Neo said relieved.

"Where are Niobe and Felice?" Morpheus asked.

"Yeah, where's our chocolate-" One got silent as he saw Two's disapproving look.

Then they noticed the garbage can Trinity was holding.

And its contents.

"What the hell? Trinity are you pregnant?" Neo gulped and staggered. Morpheus had to support him; otherwise he had fallen flat on his face.

Trinity opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a…..daddy! Wohooo!!" Neo screamed happily and embraced his girlfriend.

"Oooohh, the poor child!" One mocked.

"Yes, I hope it will come after Trinity. Or could you imagine a child with that face?" Two snickered.

"Punished for life..hehehehe!" One smirked evilly.

Trinity suddenly smiled very sweetly as she freed herself out of Neo´s arms.

And very evilly.

"Excuse me boys, but unfortunately these are not _my_ tests…."

The Twins stopped dead in their tracks.

Neo looked terribly disappointed.

"Not yours?" One asked sheepishly.

Two shuffled his feet and started sweating.

"No, not mine!" Trinity grinned.

Morpheus suddenly gulped. After all, they were in _his_ rooms!

"Trinity, please enlighten us! Whose tests are these??"

"Well, some of them belong to Niobe and some of them belong to Felice!"

Now the Twins started staggering.

Trinity grinned at them.

"And some of them are negative and some are positive…." She tortured them.

"What does that mean?" Morpheus asked scared.

"We don't know yet. They have taken my car to visit a doctor!"

 **

"That's not fair!" grumbled Neo, as the men and Trinity sat in the common room and waited for Felice and Niobe to return.

"They're getting a baby but we don't…" 

Trinity patted his head.

"Oh shut up!" hissed Two annoyed.

One next to him hadn't said a word since they entered the room. He just sat there and looked like a goldfish, opening and closing his mouth again and again and just looking utterly stupid.

"We're too young to be fathers!" Two said to justify himself.

All others just looked at him.

"Okay okay, but we're way too much bad asses to be fathers!" he grumbled.

"I mean, can you imagine _me_, sitting in the kitchen, wearing an apron and feeding a baby? Seriously, that's not what we were made for!"

"You're absolutely right! You just don't deserve to be gifted with a child!" Neo hissed.

Just as the three of them were about to start a fight, they heard the front door open and then, excited voices.

Female voices.

Everything got deadly quiet.

Then Felice entered the room, looking almost ecstatic.

"Hey, why are you looking so sourly?" she chirped.

Then her gaze fell on Trinity.

A very guilty looking Trinity.

Felice tilted her head and sighed.

"Trin?!"

"Yes?"

"Well?" 

"I'm sor..sorry I didn't mean to tell them, ahem ´twas like a kind of accident, really I wouldn't...I'm soo sorry!!"

"You've told them????"

Felice looked shocked at One and Two.

Two got up and nervously adjusted his tie. One slowly followed his example. But surprisingly it was Neo who spoke first.

"We want you to know, that we're there for you, if you should need our help! We wouldn't let you down, that's what friends are ffoooooor-"Neo finished his little speech with a high pitched little girlish scream. Two had stomped on his foot with the heel of his boot.

"Well, don't worry Cherie; we will take care of you and…"

"And the baby!" One finished the sentence.

"You won't need these idiots! You've got us to look after you and…"

"And the baby!" One said, eagerly to play his part in this difficult and important conversation.

"And I'm sure that there is some kind of upgrade for our program so that we are able to care for an expecting woman and for a…"

"And for a baby!" One said enthusiastically.

"Could you please stop that? It's annoying!" Two scolded his twin.

If he wouldn't know any better, he could swear that his other half became slowly intrigued by the thought of having to look after some wrinkly, funny smelling, incredible noisy, drooling, totally helpless and terribly annoying little midget. Babies and white suits just didn't get along….

"Well, that's nice to hear!" Felice said a little caught off guard.

"And when is now the big day?" Trinity asked eagerly.

"Excuse me?"

"The expected date of birth, when does the child come??"

"Which child?" 

"What part don't you understand? I mean, when are you giving birth to your child?" Morpheus tried to explain. 

Surely the whole excitement was just too much for the young mother.

"I'd love to tell you, if I _would_ get one!" Felice snickered.

"WHAT??"

"You haven't let me tell a single word! I…am…not…pregnant!"

"Not pregnant?" Two said and sank relieved back onto the couch. He tried to resist the temptation to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"No baby??" One sounded disappointed.

"Nope, no baby!" Felice said matter of factly.

"But all the throwing up?"

"Ah yes, the doctor told me that I'm allergic against Barney´s gumdrops he's feeding me all the time!" Felice laughed.

The door opened again and a dreamy looking Niobe floated into the room.

"But what do I do now with the baby clothing I already bought as a present for you?" Trinity asked sombrely.

Felice winked.

"You can give them to Niobe. After all, she's the one who's pregnant here!"

"WHAT???"

**

"Stay in touch, will you?" Trinity asked for the hundredth time as she embraced Felice.

They would finally return to Zion today.

Niobe and Morpheus were practically floating in the 7th heaven, smiling and whispering all the time. 

Neo still had a melancholy look on his face.

Felices parents, who had spent the last days on a combined sight-seeing and shopping trip, had packed their bags as well and waited for the chauffeur to take them back to the airport.

"Of course I will!" Felice reassured her. She was a bit melancholy too.

Trinity watched the Twins who were whispering to their host since several minutes.

"What are you three going to do now?" she asked her friend.

"Hmm, they will move in my apartment. There's room enough for all of us. And after that…we will see, I honestly don't know yet!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have your attention please?" Mr Barney suddenly announced.

The whispering died and everyone looked at him curiously.

"The young man over here, officially known as Mr One Jumeaux has something to say!"

All heads turned to One who gulped and then slowly approached Felice.

In front of her he bent down on one knee and took her hand.

"Felice my love, I know that this may look weird since you're already married to my twin and since we're technically just two halves of one and the same program, but nevertheless I want to ask you….Will you marry me?"

"Ahh…uhm..yes..I think.." You could tell, Felice was almost speechless.

One got up and slipped a ring on her finger, right above Two's wedding ring. One's had instead of one single stone two little black diamonds on it. It was designed to fit perfectly onto the other ring, so that the diamonds formed a little triangle.

Felices mother floated over to here in a cloud of vanilla perfume and embraced her daughter.

"Schatz, we have something for you!"

"It's a very old family heirloom. Take good care for it so that you can give it to your own children one day!"

Two slightly winced at the mention of ´children´.

"Give me your hands!" Felices father said.

Felice and One obeyed.

"I fear that little tradition is not well known any more these days.."

*SNAP CLICK*

"We call it the binding ceremony!"

Slowly One and Felice looked down. 

Locked to their wrists was a nice pair of antique looking silver handcuffs.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

*The End (?)*

Liked it?

Then please, please review!!!


End file.
